The Past The Future PG13
by SGAFirenity
Summary: What if you could change the past? Would you? Clark, Lana and Chloe come up with a plan in the future to do that. Clark is sent to the past to change the future. Pairing is mostly Clana. Complete!
1. Emotions

**Hey, so this is my first story to post on . This isn't my first story to write, I'm just new to posting on this site. **

**I think you guys will like this story, I've gotten really good reviews on other sites so don't hold back on giving me feedback. Comments are always the best thing to keep a writer going. I've finished the majority of the story, I just have to write up a few more chapters then I'll be done with it. So I'm thinking I'll either post on here once and week or twice a week. I'm not sure. **

* * *

Title: The Past is the Future  
Rating: PG13  
Pairs: Clana (of course)  
Disclaimer: Own absolutely nothing,  
Summary: Five to six months after phantom, the world is in chaos because of this, three people come up with a very interesting plan. These three bring it to the attention of four others and they together form it into a realistic plan. Not knowing if it would work or not, they still went through with it.

Think of it like this, the Clark Kent we all know, has gone through pain, suffering, death, the list goes on and on. What if he could change that? To somehow get to the past and do it all over again. But this time he knows everything that is going to happen. The version of Smallville that we all know, he knows. Using it to his advantage to change the past for a better future. But doing to much changing makes the future worse, so he can only change certain things. But what? That is the question? And who will help him? Will he do it by himself? Or join forces?

Chapter 1: Emotions

This story starts out like any other normal day, well as normal as Smallville can get anyways. It's kinda cloudy outside but maybe it's just fog. All Clark knew was that it didn't stop Pete from riding down the sidewalk like a madman. He couldn't quite understand what Pete was doing but, out of the whole conversation he had with him, he learned one very valuable thing: "Forget about the past and focus on the future!"

That very phrase caused Clark to realize what's important to him. The one person who has always believed in him and forgiven him for all the dumb things he has ever done. Walking into the Talon he sees that very person……..Lana. "Hey."

She's bent down writing on the Talon's special board when Clark walks in. Looking up she answers him, "Hey." Without even realizing it until it was too late she broke the chalk she was using to write the specials. Changing the subject quickly she asks, "Did you hear about Travis?"

He looks down at her, "Yeah, pretty sad, huh?"

"Yeah, the police think he might have been on something, which is the only explanation." She said standing up to get a better view of Clark. "I mean, we always assume that we have all the time in the world, but we never know." He nods in agreement as she turns to walk back to the counter, "The school counselor told me I need to look forward, embrace living, carpe diem." As she walks behind the counter she continues, "At first I thought it sounded corny, but the more I think about it, she's right. You know, I just don't want to be a spectator in my own life." She stops at a tray to put the broken chalk down.

He nods in agreement not really paying attention to her, "Yeah, me either." Suddenly he gets the courage and looks straight at her, "We should go on a date, together…" This catches Lana's attention so she looks up slowly, a little startled. "…In the near future."

Wondering if what she heard him say was correct she asks, "Are you serious?"

"I was," He said a little nervous she would say no, "But if you don't want to go…."

Realizing she heard him correct she answers with a smile, "When?"

He looks at her shocked she said yes, "You mean you'll go?"

"Yeah, I-I assume that was the answer you were looking for?" She says with a smile.

A grin spreads across Clark's face, "Yeah, I just didn't think it would be that easy."

"Well, all you had to do was ask." She said to him reassuring.

"Well, how about tomorrow?" He asks excited about his first official date with Lana.

A grin spreads across her face, "Sounds like fun."

"Alright, it's a date."

"Okay," she said extra excited.

Clark turns around not realizing that both of them have smiles spread across their faces.

They go on with the rest of their day. Clark heads to the Kawatche Cave to clean up all the garbage from the Rave. After picking up a few pieces of garbage, Lex walks in notifying Clark that he has a team coming to clean up all the garbage. As they are talking Lex notices a book in Clark's backpack. A book called Deciphering the Mysterious of Hieroglyphics by Fredrick Walden. This book seems to interest Lex, Clark just can't figure out why?

Back at the Talon Lana is organizing a vase of flowers as Chloe walks in. Chloe puts her journalist instincts to work and wonders why it seems Lana has been avoiding her. She brushes it off by saying that "It's just how I cope." So Chloe drops it like a good friend should.

Chloe then brings up her serious shopping trip to Metropolis and was hoping Lana would go since her dad was joining the conspiracy and would get them out of school early. But Lana had to decline because of her plans with Clark. When Lana mentioned the part about the plans being date kind of plans, Chloe pretty much froze. They talk about it but in the end Chloe convinces Lana that it's her decision whether she goes or not, not Chloe's. That leaves Lana standing there feeling guilty.

A lot of other things happen in this day like, Martha convincing Jonathon to let Clark go on a date with Lana, Lex hiring Dr. Walden for his preservation study on the Caves and Chloe getting bitten by the insect that is infecting Pete. Which caused Pete to jump in front of a bus, luckily Clark was there to save him or else he would be squished. Pete even turns on Clark by using his weakness against him to get him to leave him alone. As Dr. Walden begins his research on the Kawatche Cave he extracts the insect that has bitten Chloe and Pete.

The next day Clark walks into the Talon. "Hey, you're early. I wasn't expecting you for another hour." Lana says sounding kind of nervous. "Not that I mind. I'm really excited for our date." She says with a smile.

"So was I……." He trails off as he grips his head and feels a sudden pain before blacking out. Falling to the ground, he blacks out before he even hits it.

Lana instinctively runs around the counter, dropping to her knees to see if Clark will wake up. Nothing she does works so she pulls out her cell phone and instead of calling 911, she calls the Kent's.

"Hello," Martha answers with a cheery voice.

"Mrs. Kent, Clark's……been…..he's….on.....the……passed…out….." Lana says between breaths as shock consumes her.

"Honey calm down. What's happened to Clark?" Martha asks concerned for her baby,

"He came into the Talon and I was talking to him and all of a sudden he just…..passed out. What should I do?"

Martha thinks for a second, "Wait there, Jonathon and I will come and get him."

"But shouldn't I call 911?" Lana asks wondering why Martha wouldn't say that.

"No, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay," Lana says feeling a little better but not by much.

Martha hangs up and runs out calling Jonathon. Once she finally finds him, she informs him of what Lana said, without any hesitation Jonathon drops what he is doing and drives down to the Talon. Running into the Talon, they see that Lana was in tears.

Jonathon runs up to Clark and lifts him up with the help of Martha then she turns to Lana, "Lana, Clark's going to be okay."

She looks up at them with teary eyes, "Can I come back with you guys to sit with him?"

"Sure, but you'll have to take your own vehicle." She nodded as Martha and Jonathon turned around, heading back for the door, dragging Clark along unconscious.

Lana turned to her assistant manager, and without hesitation the assistant understood that she would be the manager until Lana could come back. She thanked her before heading to the backroom to get her keys and out to the front to drive to the Kent's.

Chloe and Pete drive to the Talon just as the Kent's and Lana leave in a hurry. "I wonder what that is all about." Chloe says sounding kind of concerned but then just laughs.

"Who cares, let's go find us some fun." Pete puts his car in drive and screeches off. Driving down the road, Pete turns to Chloe, "So where to?"

"How about we jump Saunders Gorge that would be a wild ride?" Chloe said smirking at how much fun that would be.

"Alright, he we go, off to Saunders Gorge." Steeping on the gas, he speeds up there pace to the Gorge.

Once at the Gorge, they look over the edge before backing up. "Okay here we go." Pete says with confidence.

He switches into drive and steps on the gas pedal as hard as he can. Going 200km/hr, they rip towards the edge. As the front wheels leave the cliff, Chloe disappears. Pete is too caught up he doesn't notice, he's too excited for the jump. He flies off the edge, falling to his death. The car totals with Pete in it, killing him instantly.

Back at the top of the cliff a man holds Chloe with no effort. "What are you doing man? Let me go." Chloe yells thrashing around trying to get loose.

"I'm sorry; your joy ride is over. I'm taking you to the hospital." The mysterious man says in a deep voice.

Without another word he super-speeds to the hospital, places Chloe on a bed and tells the doctor to take an x-ray to remove the insect in her body. He then waves his hand in front of the doctor's head and then speeds away.

The doctor looks from side to side wondering what he is doing there and then turns to Chloe. Somehow he knows her name and is supposed to x-ray her. "Weird, I could've sworn I was in the office. Anyways I should go help Chloe. How did I know that name? This day is very strange." He walks over to Chloe and takes her into an examination room.

Back at the Kent Farm, Lana is sitting next to the couch watching Clark while Martha and Jonathon are in the kitchen discussing what they should do. "Jonathon, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, he's never acted this way before. We might, dare I say need to trust a doctor to tell us what is wrong with him." He whispers looking concerned for his son.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if the doctor exposes Clark?" Martha whispers back.

"Would you rather not know what is wrong with our son and whether or not he will ever come out of this?"

"No, but who could we trust?" She looks at him for answers.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know." He brings her into a hug.

Lana looks at Clark with tears in her eyes. "Oh Clark, what happened to you?" She brushes a piece of hair from his face behind his ear. "You were fine all day. Please don't die. You mean everything to me."

A couple hours later at the hospital, Chloe is lying in a hospital bed. The doctors had just removed the insect 10 minutes ago. Depending on her affect to the anaesthetics, she could come out soon or later. There's no way to tell.

It's 10pm, when Lana walks into Chloe's room to see that she's awake. "Hey Chloe, how are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good, so do you know if they got a picture of that thing they extracted from me?" Chloe said hoping to see what caused her to put black streaks in her hair.

"Ugh, you don't want to see it. They showed me a picture, it was pretty gross." Lana said making a face which caused Chloe to laugh.

After laughing a bit she notices that Lana looks as if she's been crying. "Lana, are you okay?" She asks concerned for her friend.

"Yah, it's……nothing." Lana says trying to keep it together.

Chloe sees right through her attempt. "Lana, I can tell that you aren't telling me the truth. What's wrong?"

Lana looks from her hands back to Chloe, "It's Clark. He passed out in the Talon today." Chloe looked at her concerned about to say something but Lana continued. "He's at the Kent farm. He hasn't woken up yet and it's been five hours. I'm starting to get worried."

"Why isn't he here at the hospital?"

"I don't know, but when I left Doctor Bryce showed up. So maybe she will tell us what's wrong with Clark." She broke down crying, she couldn't take it anymore.

Chloe put her arms up and Lana accepted by wrapping her arms around Chloe and letting go of her tears. She sits in her arms and cries for a long period of time before they hear a noise coming from the TV that sounded like a crash.

They turn to the TV; Chloe grabs the remote and turns it up. The newscast lady is speaking, "It appears that this young driver lost control of his vehicle and flew off the gorge, crashing down to his death. Wait………info is coming in……….the unknown driver is…..Pete Ross. The impact of the crash killed him instantly, he didn't feel a thing."

Chloe and Lana stare in shock, "It can't be true," Chloe says. Lana is in so much shock that she can't even say anything. Tears begin running down their cheeks.

The camera on the TV follows the news lady to the driver's side. "Yes, it is confirmed this is Pete Ross. According to the M.E. (Medical Examiner) on site, he definitely didn't feel anything. It was death on impact." Looking straight at the camera, "There you have it folks, the death of yet another teenager."

By now Chloe and Lana are bawling. Dealing with the death of a friend and the potential death of another friend really hung over them. The tears ran down their faces like there was no hope for anything.

* * *

**So now it's your chance to tell me what you thought about this chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Be honest, I like to know if my reader's are interested or not. :D**

**Jenni**


	2. The Note

**Hey, it's me again, since I haven't got any reviews yet, I thought I would post the second chapter. It starts to get into the story, sort of telling you what is to happen. **

**P.S – This story can get confusing, just go with it, it will explain everything eventually. **

**Chapter 2: The Note**

It has been 2 very long years and a couple months since Clark fell into a coma and Pete died. Ever since that day, Chloe and Lana have been very cautious and careful about everything they do because they know Clark won't be there to save them. They also became very aware at how strong they really are. It takes a lot of strength to visit your best friend while he's in a coma. Hoping that maybe today will be the day that he wakes up.

A couple months after the accident Chloe and Lana had come up with a system. They would take turns sitting with Clark all day. Yes, that meant missing a couple days of school each week but before the system teachers worried about them 24/7. Assignments weren't handed in, test marks were very low and well projects, they didn't even read the sheet. So teachers agreed with the system as long as they brought up their grades. Soon after the system came into play, grades went up.

Today, April 6th 2005 is Lana's day to sit with Clark. She had just finished eating lunch and was now sitting next to Clark's bed in a comfy chair that Mr. and Mrs. Kent had bought just for this purpose.

Surprisingly enough Lana is actually the one out of the four to be the most optimistic about Clark waking up. They're always telling her that she shouldn't have high hopes because there's a chance he may never come out of it. What they didn't know is that her reasoning for being so optimistic is because she is worried that she will never be able to tell him how she really feels about him.

There was a couple times in the past where she was going to tell him about how she felt but there always was an obstacle. It was always either Whitney or Chloe or him pulling back.

She regrets it everyday not telling him the truth. So many signs pointed her to Clark: the video she sent to Whitney, the look of love in his eyes in the Talon after Lex's first wedding on that scorching day. She knew that no one could make her happier than him but she also knew that she may never be able to tell him how much she cares for him. Care for him, is too small of a gesture, that's not what she feels for him. What she feels is love and without him she feels empty, like a piece of her heart is gone.

All she feels is sadness, nothing else. She hasn't smiled since the day Clark had come in when he passed out. Excitement for their date was shattered within seconds as Clark fell to the ground. Memories of that day flooded back to her but she focused on the present hoping they would go away. Sure enough they did but a tear still fell down her cheek.

"Clark…." She stopped thinking of what to say, "You have been there for me so many times," tears fall freely down her cheeks. "And when you rescue me, you tell me everything is going to be okay," she sniffs. "I want to hear you say those words again Clark……..I need you. Please come back to me." She said as she broke down crying, resting her head down in her hands.

While crying she feels a sudden movement of the bed, the comforter had brushed past her knees. Slowly looking up, she sees Clark sitting vertically with his eyes wide open. She couldn't believe it, Clark is awake.

Clark turns his head and rests his eyes on Lana. "Lana," he said kind of quiet and sounding a little confused. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here? Lex's men are watching this house like dogs; I don't want to lose you." He said in a whisper.

This confused her, "Clark, what are you talking about? Why would Lex be watching your house?"

Clark adjusted how he was sitting by swinging his legs off the side to face Lana. "Lana……." He was about to tell her why when he realized that he was in his room. Looking around his room he realized something and had to ask about it. "What year is it?"

"2005, the year we graduate, why?"

"It can't be," he said below a whisper but Lana still heard it. "Are you sure it's not 2007?"

"Yup, it's 2005," she said a little confused as to why he was thinking it was 2007.

He stood up and started pacing the room, mumbling all kinds of things. She had no idea what he was saying but she noticed something in his back pocket. "Hey Clark," he turned to face her, "It looks like you have something in your pocket."

Looking at her confused he reaches back and sure enough there was a piece of paper in his pocket. After pulling it out he sat down on the bed motioning for Lana to come and sit next to him to look at the paper. She was so shocked that Clark was letting her in on this; normally he would have kept it to himself.

Clark opens up the paper to find a letter and a long list. He began to read it out loud:

_Dear Clark:_

You're probably wondering what is going on right now. Why are you in the past? Well there is a simple answer for that. But I can't tell you; you have to do a certain amount of things before the memories will come back to you as to how you got to be in the year 2005. That's the year we calculated you would wake up in. We didn't know exactly when you would wake up, but we had an idea as to when you would wake up so we gave you a list of everything that has to be changed or left as is. So if certain things have already happened then don't worry about it, it's probably changed enough as it is since you were in a coma during that time.

We know you remember everything that has happened up until before you, Lana and Chloe come up with the plan that you are carrying out right now. I know, you don't know what it is but you will soon. Just know that everything that happened to you, from the time that you asked Lana for the very first time on a date and then broke it off up until whatever you remember last didn't happen the same way in this reality.

I'm sure Lana and Chloe will fill you in on what happened while you were in a coma. You can't tell them very much, it all depends on whether or not you want to involve them. If you involve them then by all means tell them what you want but you still can only change what the list says to change. By the way, if you look at the top of the list it says "Tell Lana and Chloe you're secret," in bold letters. Now you know both of them will accept you, even though it did take you longer to tell Lana but then she actually is the only one you told on your own free will I guess. Anyways, it's your choice to tell them or not but I think it would make this time around more pleasant and less hurtful for you as you already know what happens. Plus Lana and Chloe are the ones who made it number 1, we weren't going to include it because we felt you were able to do that yourself without instruction but they insisted.

I think we've explained everything. If not, well everything will come back to you soon enough. Until then, you won't know everything about the plan. Only what we told you in this letter.

Sincerely  
Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown, and Unknown

P.S. We had to say unknown for those last four names because if we told you who they were it could jeopardize what we took so long to plan for. Plus they will come to you eventually.

List of things to Change and Not Change

From our extensive research, we're guessing it's the year 2005, a couple weeks before Prom.

1. TELL LANA AND CHLOE YOU'RE SECRET!  
2. Go talk to Lionel; he should like in your version be a changed man just for different reasons. Tell him that if you switch bodies with him using the stone you know he has that he will be healed of his liver disease because he is an asset to us and we can't have him die on us.  
3. Either before or after #2, take all the final exams for grade 10 and 11. Then take all the tests to catch up to where they are in grade 12 so you are even with the plan.  
4. You have a choice about Prom, you can go it the way you had it or you can change it. It's up to you.  
5. Same for the week after that, you lose your memory. You can keep it the way it is or change it. #4 and #5 aren't that important. So do what you want.  
6. Try and stay Lex's friend for as long as possible and don't break up with Lana so she doesn't go to Lex.  
7. Do the training Jor-el asks of you after the meteor shower or pay the consequences of losing Jonathon again because we both know you wouldn't keep it like the first time that day went through.  
8. More to come as the future changes.

If you're wondering how more changes will appear, well, see from then on, if you don't do any of what we ask, more will appear like the rest but if you change it. Different things will appear; things we could not even imagine. And as the future changes, we will begin to disappear and as that happens your memories will slowly come back about what the plan is. How it was created and all the other questions you have?

Different things will happen depending on what you do.

_**Remember: what you do now to change the past will affect how the future will turn out.**_

_Keep this phrase in you mind at all times and the future will turn out better than it is now: __**THE PAST IS THE FUTURE!**_

"The past is the future, well I guess we know what we have to do," Clark said before looking over at Lana.

Lana had looked away after he finished reading the letter thinking that there was no way that Clark would do what the paper said and tell her his secret. I mean this was Clark Kent, shy Clark Kent, he wouldn't do that.

Clark noticed her in deep thought, "Lana, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yah, it's nothing." She said brushing it off.

Clark saw right through her, "Lana, I know that face, you're not okay. Come on, tell me."

Still looking away she responds, "I just don't believe that you will do what the letter says and tell me your secret."

Realizing that she was hurt he kneeled down on the ground in front of her so that he was close to being eye level with her so he could see into her eyes. "Lana, I know you're hurt and think that I won't tell you but you have to remember that I am a different me then before." She looked down into his eyes a little confused. "I have seen everything that is going to happen, and a couple months before I found myself waking up here, I told you my secret out of my own free will….like the letter said I did. You accepted me for who I am and what I can do. We could finally start the relationship we both had been waiting years to have. Now I'm in the past, if I tell you now in this year just that will change a huge portion of the future. I wouldn't trade anything to see you accepting me, so I'm not going to pass up the chance to do it again. But this time earlier than the last time. You are the one and only Lana Lang, the girl I have been in love with my whole life."

Lana was practically in tears from his memorable words, "I love you too."

"I know I have heard you say it so many times but it feels so refreshing to hear you say it again. I never get tired of it." He looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes, getting lost in them.

Before he knew it Lana leaned down and their lips connected. Her hands cupped his face as she slowly kissed him. Clark placed his hands on the small of her back. This sent shivers up Lana's spine which caused Lana to jump a little. But still held the kiss as it felt kinda nice to feel so close to him.

Finally she gives him one more quick kiss and pulls away. "That was nice," she said in a daze because that technically her first real kiss with him.

He sits up on the side of the bed again and looks at the letter once more. "Once Chloe and my parents get here we can go over what we will do, sound good?"

Lana is still in a daze from the kiss, "yah."

**Now it's your turn, what did you think of that chapter? **

**Try and guess the other four, maybe you will get them right. Like I said above, they will be revealed eventually. Just be patient. **

**-Jenni**


	3. Awake and Loved

**Chapter 3 – Awake and Loved**

Two hours later Chloe, Martha and Jonathon walk through the front door. To them it was a normal day of getting supper ready, doing homework and checking on Clark to see if there was any change in his status. Little did they know that Clark was awake upstairs in his room with Lana?

Lana was in so much of a daze that she never got around to calling the Kent's or Chloe that he woke up. So when she heard the door open she turned to Clark and said, "Do you want me to go down there and tell them you're awake?"

He stood up and offered his hand to her. Instantly she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up from the bed. "No that's alright, I'll tell them myself." They turned and walked to the door hand in hand. He reaches for the door handle and before he can open it, it opens revealing Chloe who had just come up to give Lana her homework.

"Lana I brought you you're……." Chloe finally looked up and lost her train of thought at the sight of Clark. Staring in awe that he is awake, she loses her grip of the folder and it falls to the floor. "Clark," is all she can get out before jumping into his arms, "you're awake."

He stands there hugging Chloe until she lets go, "Thanx Chloe, now let's go downstairs and tell my parents since we have a lot to talk about." Chloe looks at him confused but Lana on the other hand has a smile plastered on her face.

Clark walks down the stairs first; the Kent's turn hoping that Chloe has good news but instead get hit with the biggest surprise that they could ever imagine. Instead of Chloe, Clark came down followed by Lana and Chloe. They were not expecting this; Martha is holding a bowl but loses her grip and as it fell, Clark intervenes and super-speeds to catch it. "Clark, you're awake," she pulls him in for a hug as he put the bowl back on the counter.

Jonathon gets up and walks over to them. Noticing him coming, Martha lets go, Jonathon then hugs him, this causes tears to come to Clark's eyes because for him this is the first time he's hugged his dad in a year and a half.

After pulling away Jonathon notices the tears in his eyes, "Clark, what's with the waterworks? We should be the ones with the tears not you."

Wiping his eyes he says, "It's just………I haven't hugged you for a year and a half."

"Son, that's not true, I hugged you everyday when you were in a coma." He calmly said as he patted him on the back.

"That's not what I mean." They all look at him confused. He noticed the confusion on their faces, "Why don't we talk about it from the start in the living room. I'll explain my story and you guys can explain you're story or the other way around."

They all walked into the living room, Clark sat on the rocking chair while Chloe sat across from him in the other chair and Martha, Jonathon and Lana sat on the couch; Lana sitting on the right of the couch right next to Clark.

"Okay, where to start?" He said looking straight at them. "Do you guys want to go first, and tell me what happened for the past two years? Or should I and you guys can correct as I tell the story?"

Before anyone could answer Chloe chimed in, "Let's go with your idea. You tell us your story and we'll jump in if something's different."

"Okay," he says readjusting to get comfortable to tell them the story. "So, obviously everything up to when I came to tell Lana something about our date was the same right?"

"Yah, and then you collapsed," Lana said remembering what happened.

"I, you, Chloe and 4 others from the future planned that to happen."

"How could you from the future plan you to collapse in the past?" Jonathon asked confused.

"I don't know that yet, see according to this note that I found in my pocket, eventually I will learn what the plan is and how we came up with it. It says not to tell Chloe and Lana if I don't tell them my secret but what you four don't know is that, you two accept me later on, you two are okay with my secret. So instead of waiting until the beginning of next year when I have to tell Chloe because she gets transported to the Arctic, I'm going to tell you after this story. And instead of waiting for 2 years and a couple months to tell Lana the truth you've always wanted to hear. Out of my own free will again I'm going to tell you too because I already know you'll accept me and because of that I won't be scared to tell you the truth.

Anyways so, the plan, from what the letter says Lana, Chloe and I come up with it and bring it to the attention of 4 others, whose names we don't know yet. Time will pass and as that happens, the memories of the future and the plan will come back to me ever so slowly. We'll just have to wait." He was about to continue when Jonathon spoke again.

"That makes sense, now go on son, and tell us the rest."

"Okay so like I was saying, in your version I collapse but in mine, I break off our date to help Pete who's got some kind of snake thing in him making him all hyped up like he's on drugs. Lana, you believe me at first but then Pete and Chloe come in and make you think different. So time goes on and Pete puts the red meteor rock in my pocket making all my inhibitions go out the door. Chloe and I have a……make-out session……in……the Talon. Once my shirt with the little red rock came off, my inhibitions came back and I stopped it. But you Chloe were mad at that because without the rock, I'm in love with Lana and that's how it's always been so you kiss me again but this time Lana is at the door and sees the whole thing. I think you can guess what you would do next."

Lana zones out and thinks for a minute what she would do. Tears form in her eyes but they don't fall.

"Lana, you okay?" Clark asks placing his hand on hers.

The sound of his voice snaps her out of her trance, "Yah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks concerned. He sees he nod and then he continues his story. "The day from then was the worst, catching cars, getting friends to hospital to get the bug/snake thing out, you, Lana being mad at me yet again? That was the worst day ever. I'm glad it didn't happen in this one.

Now that that's over I'll summarize the rest of the 2 years from then to now."

They nod, hoping nothing else bad happen.

"Okay, I'll try and make this fast since I have to finish all my tests of grade 10,11 and up to where you guys are in grade 12 so that we are in sync with the what the plan says to do.

Well from that day multiple things happen to me, from mom you getting sick and getting whatever you have to you almost dieing but my ship saves us both. Lana, you learn karate because you got tired of me saving you all the time….."

"That really happened, I'm a black belt in karate, and Lex taught me. Since he knew that you wouldn't be there to protect me." Lana cut in and said.

"Glad that didn't change," that put a smile on her face. "Then this crazy girl who used to be your friend from the past, Emily Dinsmore comes back twice in a year period. The first time she came she tried to be your friend Lana then tried to kill you but I saved you then a year later she tried to take over the Talon by pretending to be the new owner of the Talon when you decided to go to Paris."

Lana looked at him shocked, "Why would I want to go to Paris?"

*sigh* "Well your reasoning was that you wanted to go to the School of Arts and explore more but everyone knew that you wanted to leave because of me."

"Why would……"

"Let's not get into it seeing that it didn't happen okay?"

"Fine, I'll drop it."

"Then my father Jor-el tried to control me with the ship so I blew it up. It wasn't a very good time for me to blow it up though seeing as Lana and I were a couple for pretty much a day and then I had like a mental breakdown and ran off to Metropolis. I really don't want to get into that. More angst, stuff I didn't really like.

The next was a strange one, lots of things happened. A guy named Van was killing meteor freaks, a girl named Sara got into my dreams, I lost my sight, someone tried to kill Chloe by brainwashing all of us."

"Wait a sec," Chloe cut in. "Someone tried to kill me?"

"Ya, some meteor freak in Summerholt was mad at you for trying to shut it down so she used her brainwashing email and tried to get me, Lana, and my parents to kill you. I also saved a boy who could see how anyone died just by touching them, a girl named Alicia was a little obsessed about me more than once. Adam tried to kill Lana, and Chloe, you and I figured it out when we got a call from Lana from the future. That was a bizarre day. Then Chloe got some truth spores into her system and whenever she talked to someone she could get the truth out of them. At the end of the year a girl claiming to be from Krypton named Kara combined with Jor-el's strength I was sucked into the cave wall. That was after you, Lana left for Paris. Also Chloe you and your dad had walked into a safe house and it exploded. Everyone thought you were dead but the next year your cousin Lois and I figure out what happened to you.

I don't know what happened in Paris but when you came back you had a boyfriend, I didn't find out till about halfway through the year but ya I did. Anyways so after saving you Chloe, the cheerleaders came up with a potion to make any guy be devoted to the girl they love. And it apparently worked on girls too because Chloe you drank it and were a little too obsessed with me. It was a little scary.

Did I mention that Lana you get possessed by a witch named Isobel." She shakes her head no. "Well you did, the first time you were well…….I don't want to say anyways the second time you were after the stones of power. Then this pollutant spread across Smallville and it put you into a nightmare state where you dreamt of your worst nightmare and mine was of you Lana not accepting me for who I am and were about to stab me with a meteor rock. So ya, that sums it all up, oh and I got a dog named Shelby."

Everyone stares at him in shock. All trying to consume all the info he had just said. Chloe being the one who understands very easily is first to speak. "Well Clark sorry to disappoint but a lot of what you just said happened way differently in this reality."

"Like what?" he looks at her intrigued.

"Like the fact there was no crazy obsessed Alicia and Adam never tried to kill Lana. All the things about you being sick and going blind well obviously that didn't happen. Plus Lana never went to Paris, she was too scared that you were going to die or never wake up that she didn't think of anything but you."

As Chloe went on talking more about what was different, Clark looked over at Lana and couldn't help but stare. Her beauty overwhelmed him, the scent of her shampoo, and the way her nose crinkled when she smiled at something Chloe had said. Everything about her made him realize that she was the one and only one for him. He could never love anyone as much as he loves her.

"Clark, so what do we do now?" He turned back at Chloe snapping out of his trance.

"What?" He just realized that Chloe had finished telling there side of the story."

"You said you were going to tell us something after we told both sides of our stories." She said trying to make it obvious.

After looking at her confused he clues in, "Oh right, my secret." He looks outside seeing that it's very dark outside. "How about I tell you two in the morning, it looks very dark outside and I think it would be better if it was light out so its easier to see what I can do." He said hoping to convince them so he can spend some alone time with Lana.

Everyone looks towards a window, "Wow, you're right it is dark, and I even made dinner yet. Oh my, time does fly when you're having fun."

"Well I should go home, Lana you want to come or do you want to stay here the night?" Chloe said as she stood up and grabbed her purse and keys fro the counter.

"I think I'll stay, you know to make sure Clark really is okay." She said staring at him knowing that he was most likely thinking what she was thinking.

"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow. Oh and Clark you better not tell Lana anything about your secret or else." She said before rushing out the front door to her beetle.

"Lana, you want to go up to the loft with me, I have something to show you." Clark raised his one eyebrow.

"Sure, ya, I'll go with you."

He helped her get up and then they walked hand in hand out to the loft. Once up in the loft he guides her to the couch. "So Clark, what do you want to show me?"

"It's not something I want to show more what I want to say."

"What is it?" Lana looked at him anxious.

He pauses for a moment, then with emotion he says, "I love you Lana, with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too, you know that."

"It's more than that Lana; you're the only one I've really loved. It's only been you Lana. You're the key to my heart and without you…..I feel empty. And that love will never stop, no matter what happens between us, you will always be the one for me."

She scoots closer to him to lean in for a kiss, before saying, "You mean everything to me Clark Kent, and when you collapsed I thought I was never going to see into your beautiful baby blue eyes, but I was wrong. I love you so much, and now I'll be able to say it to you whenever. And I'm glad"

Clark sees her shiver so he pulls her in close and wraps his arms around her. She instantly feels the warmth of his love in the way that he holds her there as they wait for Martha to call them for supper.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Leave a Review. **

**-Jenni**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 4 – Secrets Revealed**

The next day Chloe woke up at the crack of dawn to get to the Kent Farm before Clark told Lana anything about his secret. In her mind she was thinking that since Lana spent the night, there's a good chance she already knows the truth. Luckily for her Clark wouldn't do that. He takes promises very seriously; whether he's the one making the promise or someone else.

Chloe pulls up in her little red bug and sees Lana and Clark sitting on the porch laughing. Her first thought is "Oh no, she must already know." After parking in the driveway, she makes her way up the stairs onto the porch.

"What's so funny?"

Lana finally catches her breath and answer, "It's Clark….he told me…..that in his reality I was possessed by a witch. Isn't that just the funniest thing you ever heard?"

Realizing what Lana said Clark chimes in, "What? Lana, that's not why we're laughing," he chuckles a little more.

"Shhh…..yes it is," she said as she placed her finger to her lips.

Chloe is now very intrigued at what the real story is, "What's the real story….Lana?" She then sits down on the rail, across from them.

Lana looks at Chloe trying to come up with something but her mind goes blank so she gives in, "Okay, I'll tell you. This morning when I got up I came downstairs for breakfast…" she turns a little and sees Clark glaring at her. "…oh right, sorry, I meant, 'we' came downstairs for breakfast. Anyways back to my humiliation of a story. After we had all sat down for breakfast, we all began eating. Unbeknownst to me, as I was eating my pancakes, whenever I took a bite, most of the syrup never made it to my mouth. How I didn't feel it falling on me is unknown to me? Not to mention the fact that no one told me about it. After about 15 minutes of this Clark finally snapped me out of my trance. Since then Clark here, has been teasing me about it for about a half an hour now." Clark burst out laughing again. This caused Lana to hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Hey, it's not my fault I zoned out."

"So what it's still funny. Hey my parents and I figured you would come to your senses, we didn't think it was going to last as long as it did." He said grinning.

"Still, you could have told me." They finally look over at Chloe and notice that she is barely holding her laugh in. "Chloe!"

She can't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing. "What, it's funny?"

Lana's head slumps down, "Oh my god, I thought you were going to be on my side here." She raises he head back up, "Hey why are you here so early anyway?"

Chloe smile leaves her face and turns into an embarrassed smile. "Well…..I was worried that Clark might tell you his secret without me if I didn't get here early enough."

"Chloe, you really thought I would do that. You are as important to me as Lana is….well almost. That's beside the point, I told you guys I would tell you at the same time, and that's not going to change anytime soon." He smiled reassuring.

She smiles back, "I knew that, it's just sometimes I get ahead of myself."

"It's okay."

Lana chimes in, "Not to seem rushing but since we're speaking of secrets, since Chloe's finally here can we know now?" She asked excited.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so excited Lana." He said feeling a little caught off guard.

"You know she has a point."

"Well, I guess we can do that. What do you want to know?" He asked hoping to get one question at a time but instead neither of them waited they both asked a question or two at once. "Calm down, if you want any answers you two are going to have to ask me one question at a time."

"Chloe, you can go."

"No, Lana you go."

"How about this, I'll start?" He asked hoping they both would agree. They both nod heads.

"Okay, after I say what I have to say, you two might look at me a different way, but from my experience you two both accept me."

"Go on." Chloe chimed in.

"I…….wasn't born in Smallville, in fact I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy." They looked at him shocked so he continued. "I'm from a planet called Krypton, it's…..light years away. My parents sent me here to save me; they sent me to Earth just before Krypton was destroyed. I came down in the meteor shower; the meteors were the remains of my planet. The strange thing about that is that the meteors or Kryptonite as I call them could potentially kill me if I stay near them too long." Lana opens her mouth to say something but Clark cuts her off. "I know what you're going to say Lana, your necklace; its true every time I was near you I could feel the effects of the meteor but back then I'd rather suffer with the pain then stay away from you."

"Oh Clark…." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes as she placed her hand on his hand.

"Question, if you're from another planet, where's your spaceship?" Chloe asked wondering and hoping if she could see a real spaceship.

"Oh yah, my ship never blew up this time. You can see it this time. I totally forgot about that." He said sounding excited.

"It blew up?" Lana asked curious, "How?"

"In this current reality it would have been the end of the year that I fell into a coma, when Lex and Helen got married. That reminds me are they married?"

Chloe and Lana look at him confused. "By the look on your faces I'm going to say no their not." They shook their heads. "Did Lex even meet Helen?"

Chloe answered by saying, "Clark, this is the first time we've heard of the name Helen."

"Oh, so she isn't working at the Smallville Medical Center?" They yet again looked at him confused. "She's a doctor. Dr. Helen Bryce. You're saying you guys have never met her before?"

Finally realizing who he was talking about Lana chimes in, "Oh…..Dr. Bryce, ya I know of her. She treated me for the couple times I had to go to the hospital." She could see the look of worry on his face at the word hospital and relieved him by saying, "Don't worry Clark, they were only for a couple cuts I got. It was no big deal. Anyway I don't think there's anything romantic going on between them because they just recently met. Anyways we are getting off topic. You were talking about your ship."

"Right, my ship, my biological father was trying to control me, so I took Lionel's kryptonite key and placed it in the key slot causing it to blow up." He stands up. "Come on, I'll show you it, unless for some bizarre reason it disappeared because it's not supposed to be here but that would make no sense why it wouldn't be here."

A couple minutes later they walk down into the storm cellar. Clark's the first one down and sees that there is still a tarp over a large object that should be his ship. Lana comes down second and also sees the big object. Once Chloe gets down there Clark is standing right next to the tarp covering the object. "Okay, if I'm right, what's under this should be my ship." He grips onto the tarp and pulls it off revealing………

"I don't get it, where's my ship? It should be here. Not these old wheel barrels."

While Clark's in deep thought about it, Chloe notices something attached to one of the handles. "Hey Clark, what's that?" She said pointing at the envelope.

He follows her hand to the paper and pulls it off. "I don't know, let's go back to the house and open it."

They all leave the storm cellar and make their way back to the house. Once there they walk into to the house to open the envelope. Clark sits at the head of the table as Chloe and Lana sit on either side of him. He finally looks at the front of the envelope; it reads "Clark." Flipping it over, he opens it and pulls out the paper inside. "It looks like it might be another letter from the future."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one, it says 'Dear Clark' in the same writing as the last one." He looks over it again. "Here I'll read it out loud:

_Dear Clark_

Right now you are probably thinking, where's my ship? You didn't blow it up like last time so it should be there but its not. The reason for that is that it could potentially destroy what we fought so hard to let happen. If someone like Lex or Milton Fine found it, they could, if combined with the right technology could discover everything about Krypton and all its technology.

We couldn't let that happen so we sent you to the past on your mission to change the future and we sent one more person to the past with you to make sure that certain things still happened. Like, this person saved Chloe from dieing the way Pete did off of Sander's Gorge. This person is there to help you without you knowing about it until you remember everything about the future.

This person took your ship not long after you fell into a coma. It was around the time that your mother fell ill from the Kryptonite dust down in the storm cellar. As you already know your mother obviously didn't die and that's because the person who took your ship used it to cure her just like the last time. The person took the ship, replacing it with a couple of old wheel barrels and a note, this note.

That's why Lana and Chloe right now aren't dead. With you in a coma, there was no one to save them from the many people that come after them, like Adam or Brainwave. Someone needed to keep them safe. This person took your place as savior. So they would be alive to help you change the future. We also gave this person the power to erase memory so that no one would remember this person saving them.

I think that covers everything so far……………oh wait there is one more thing. We just heard from one of our group members that you don't need to go switch bodies with Lionel. He's been cured. We can't tell you how or by who just know that he's cured and that that's one thing off your list.

Now just focus on your studies and pass all your tests to get up to grade 12. Then continue on with the list. Change what it says to change the future but don't change everything, we don't want the same result.

Sincerely,  
The group of 7

P.S. Lana, Chloe, when Clark says he's from another planet it's true, when he shows you his powers don't freak out because if it wasn't for those powers or gifts as some call them you two wouldn't be alive. Remember Ian, Chloe, he threw you off the dam; Clark jumped off and caught you. And Lana, remember when Deputy Watts kidnapped you, Clark used his invincibility to save you from getting shot and sliced by a mirror falling from the ceiling. There are many examples where Clark used his powers to save you two so you two shouldn't take him for granted anymore. He may look like a normal farm boy but he is far from it.

"I wonder who cured him." Clark looks down and read it again.

Chloe looks at it after Clark, "This is really strange, two notes in two days. Does this mean you will be getting more notes like this?"

"I have no idea but hopefully yes because maybe then one of them will explain what we have to do." He looks off in deep thought.

"Clark," Lana places her hand on his. "How many times have you been there to save us?"

He looks back at her, "It doesn't matter Lana I couldn't let anything happen to you two." Then he stands up, "Now come on, there's more to my secret." He looks back at Chloe, "You're going to love this part Chloe."

Chloe gets up looking very intrigued. "Well, let's go."

They all walk outside into the driveway. "Okay what do you want to see first?"

After about 2 hours of Clark using each one of his powers and seeing the look on their faces as he did them was priceless. The stories he told them about how he got each one even the stories about how he got his super hearing. That power he didn't think he would have because technically in this reality he never did lose his vision but for some reason he has it and there's no point in complaining about it. The story about how he got his heat vision made Lana fall more in love with him and the story about how he got his x-ray vision made her blush. Chloe laughed when he told the story about his strength and how he lifted up the Kent bed when he was playing hide and seek with Jonathon.

They were finally done repeatedly seeing Clark's powers that they both slumped down on the couch in the loft. "Clark, I can't believe you ever thought we wouldn't understand."

"Lana, I always thought you would blame me for killing your parents and Chloe I was worried that you would write a story on me and expose everything I worked so hard to keep a secret." He turned and looked out the window at the sunset.

Lana stands up and walks over to him to face him, "Clark, I would never have blamed you. It's not your fault that you came down in the meteor shower that killed my parents. Truth be told, I wouldn't change anything. I admit I do miss my parents…..everyday but you mean so much more to me."

He turns and looks into her hazel eyes. "Thanx Lana and Chloe I know what you're going to say, you would have never betrayed my trust and I just want to say….."

Chloe cut in, "Clark, I know in the past I betrayed you but you are my friend and I would never do that to you."

"I was going to say thank you. In the two years that you kept my secret, I could trust you with anything and that's why I didn't hesitate to tell you two this time around."

They both smile. He notices Lana shiver; he instantly wraps his arms around her. "We should probably go inside, Lana you look cold." She slowly nods her head as they all walk down the stairs.

Once down Chloe grabs her stuff from inside then leaves in her red beetle…..alone again. The Kent's are letting Lana stay another night; they want to make sure she is perfectly okay before letting her go home.

For the last two years Lana hasn't smiled very much and in the last two days she has smiled more than ever. Once she is okay, she will go back to the Talon with Chloe. They had moved there at the beginning of grade twelve because Lana was having difficulties living at the Sullivan house. She wanted to be close to Clark; most nights she was at the Kent's but when she wasn't she was at the Talon, why? No one really knows only her. Chloe always thought it was because that was where he fell into a coma so maybe she could figure out why it happened. Or just to be close to where he fell and relive the memories they shared there.

Plus with Lana being so out of it lately, it wasn't good for her to drive so Chloe was always the one driving her all over the place. Since she works at the Talon, why not live in the apartment that way it was less driving for her. Ever since they moved there it has gotten better and now since Clark's back it should get better and better.

**How was that chapter? **


	5. Openness

**Chapter 5 – Openness**

Its noon a week later, Clark and Lana are sitting on the couch up in the loft. Clark has his arms wrapped around Lana to keep her from freezing. "So Clark, tomorrow you're writing all the tests you missed while you were……in a coma." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Ya, it'll be a piece of cake." The tear drop falls onto his arm, "Lana, are you okay?" He asks concerned that he might be holding her too tight.

She wipes her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Lana, I know when something is wrong. You know you can tell me anything right?" He said reassuring.

"I know…..it's just…..the memory of you being in a coma for so long brings tears to my eyes. That's all." She looked up at him smiling, "Enough talk about that, it's in the past. Shouldn't you be studying or something? You do have finals tomorrow."

"I don't need to study, all the info is up here," he said tapping his temple. "I can remember anything. From the time I met you in the sandbox in Kindergarten to now. Even though most of the things we went through never happened in this reality, I still know you. You are what keep me going everyday, even when we weren't together….even when you were with……Lex."

"Lex, I've never dated him." She looked up at him confused.

"YOU haven't but your future self did. Lana I did some horrible stuff to you like….lying. I lied to you about how I feel, and it pushed you into Lex's arms. I never forgave myself for that until you came to me and told me you were ending your marriage with him. After you faked your death and came back to me, we started a relationship." He said with emotion.

"Awe Clark, I'm so sorry."

He places he hand on her cheek, "Don't worry about it. Like you said 'it's in the past.' Well it's kinda the past anyways, past for me, sorta…..I'm not really sure what it is."

Lana chuckled, "You sure know how to lift my spirits when I'm feeling down."

"It's my job, that's what boyfriends do for their girlfriend. I can't have you sad." He says looking deep into her eyes, getting lost. Instinctively he pulls her closer to himself, lips almost touching. They connect in a sweet, tender kiss.

Ten minutes have passed and Chloe comes walking up the stairs not prepared to see what she sees. Once she gets to the top and looks up from the paper she is holding she sees Clark and Lana in a full out make-out session. "Geez," she quickly turns around. "Clark you could have made a sign saying, 'DO NOT DISTURB' but instead you let me walk in on you two making out."

They stop kissing and straighten themselves out, "Okay, Chloe you can turn around."

She slowly turns around hoping not to see anymore. When she sees that they look perfectly normal she speaks again, "I think I'll be scarred for the rest of my life."

"Come on Chloe it wasn't that bad." He said trying to make it seem like it was nothing.

Chloe shakes her head, "If you were in my position it would look like more than you think. Anyways, that's not what I came by to tell you two."

Clark looks straight at Chloe intrigued, "Did you find out something about the letters?"

She takes a deep breath, "No, but last night I had this bizarre dream. In it, you Clark had lost your powers and my so called friend Gabriel shot you. You were left for dead and I was taken to a missile launch site where he had plans to blow up Smallville. In the end you saved the day by intercepting the missile before it destroyed Smallville." She walked over and sat down on the couch next to Lana. "Doesn't that sound crazy?"

Clark gets up and walks towards the window in deep thought. 'How does she know what happened that day? Does this mean that the future is already changing and some memories are coming back? That doesn't make any sense though. Wasn't I supposed to be the only one to get my memories back?' He thought to himself.

After numerous attempts to snap Clark out of his trance, Lana stood up from the couch and walked over to where he was standing. Placing a hand on his should she said, "Clark, are you okay?"

Finally he snaps out of it and faces her. "Sorry, I was just thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" Lana asked trying to get him to open up to her.

"Well for one, that dream you had Chloe, it wasn't just a dream that really happened. I did get shot and I did die right after looking into Lana's eyes." He turned away and looked out the window into the sky.

Chloe got up confused, "You're here……alive….you didn't die."

"See I chose to disobey my father and live as a mortal and have an actual life with Lana. We took our relationship to the next level; we even had our first time together. A week r so later I tried to help you Chloe and I ended up getting shot. I did die like I said but my biological father brought me back. He gave me back all my natural abilities and said in his words, 'The life of someone close to you will be exchanged for yours.' This meant that sometime during that year someone very dear to me would die to repay my rebirth." A tear came to his eye. "Days, weeks and months went by, and I chose to finally tell Lana the truth about me. I asked her to marry me, she said yes. Later that day, there was an accident, a school bus had…..hit……a jeep……..coming from the Luthor mansion." Now he was getting emotional. He turned to face Lana, and she could see tears running down his cheeks. "It was you Lana, you died in the accident. I rushed to your side not caring who saw my powers but you…..were already gone."

"Oh Clark," Lana pulled him into a hug as tears began to fill her eyes.

He pulls away to say more, "Instantaneously I went to the Fortress and begged my father to bring you back to life. He told me that I could turn back the clock by using one crystal but it can only be used once. I used, I had to save you. In the end, my father died from a heart attack. He took your place. To this day I don't regret it because if I had the choice I would choose you over anyone." She pulls him in for another hug.

After a few minutes he pulls away looking determined. "This time around if the future will let me, I'll change it and save both of you."

"Clark that probably isn't a good idea. What if because your father died you had learned lessons that led you to help come up with the idea to come to the past?" Chloe intervened to say.

"I don't care, I miss him so much. Do you know what its like to go a good portion of your life without a father and a mother who is barely there because she took over his spot in the Senate?" He said looking a little sad.

Lana jumps in, "Clark my parents died when I was only 3. I know what its like to not have a father or mother. There were times where I needed a father and a mother but I only had Aunt Nell. You just learn to adjust to your surrounding. Chloe knows how you feel too. Only she only had a father."

Clark gets down and leans against the couch. Lana and Chloe follow suit and sit down too, Lana sitting in the middle. "I'm sorry guys; I'm still adjusting to him actually being here. I haven't seen him for almost two years. It's been hard, especially with the Lex issue but I've held it together. I'm glad you two are here for me. I've never really had anyone to really talk to. It feels nice to open up to those I love."

"It's nice to be the one you open up too." Lana said feeling a little left out since in the past he always went to Chloe.

"Lana you do realize that in the past when I went to Chloe to talk and not you, was only because I didn't love her, right?" Clark asked trying to reassure her that he had a reason for not talking to her all those times in the past. "I love you not Chloe. No offense Chloe."

"None taken," she said brushing it off like it was nothing.

"You loved me, even back then?"

"I've always loved you; it was love at first sight."

"Awe Clark," she said before leaning up to kiss him. It may have been short but it was filled with passion. Lana pulls away before it gets out of hand. "Chloe and I should be going home. See you later Clark."

Clark stands up and helps her up. Before she leaves he gives her one more kiss, "Bye."

He watches as she follows Chloe down the stairs.

30 minutes later they arrive at the Talon apartment. Lana sits down on the couch looking like she's in a daze. "Lana, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine Chloe, why do you ask?" She asks not really thinking about the question. All she could think about was Clark.

"You look like you're in a daze. Are you thinking about Clark?" She said as she put her purse on the counter and then joining Lana on the couch.

Lana looks at her as though she is love struck, "Ya. He's all I can think about lately."

"You really do love him……don't you?"

"I really do. He makes my world worth living." She then closes her eyes thinking about Clark, the one she truly loves with all her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it's a short one, but it's still good.

Please leave a review, maybe I'll post chapter 6 tonight too just because this one is so short. We'll see.

-Jenni


	6. Dawn's Back Again

**Author's Note: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

So I thought as a nice gift I would post up the next chapter. This one is much longer then the last so I'm sure you guys will like it. :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Dawn's back again

It's the day of the Prom and Clark is waiting in the principal's office for his test scores. These scores will determine whether or not he goes to the prom or not. If he someone how failed a couple and isn't in grade 12 then that will have some serious consequences on the future. As the letter states he needs to be in grade 12 so he would graduate on time so that he could accomplish all that needs to be done to change the future.

After about 10 minutes of waiting the principal comes out of her office. "Clark, I can see you now."

He gets up out of his chair and walks into her office.

"Take a seat."

Without saying any words he sits down.

She sits down at her desk and pulls out a folder. A folder that Clark can only assume is a folder filled with his test scores. "I was looking over your test scores and I must say…..I am very impressed. Where did you learn all of this information so fast? Didn't you just wake up from your coma a couple weeks ago?"

He thinks of something quickly, "Uh…..I came from the future," he said hoping she would think it was a joke.

"Ha, you're from the future. I highly doubt that. Anyways, I only called you here to tell you in person that you passed with flying colors. You are now in grade 12 and can go to prom as a senior."

"Phew, thanx" he gets up and shakes her hand. "At first I thought you called me in here to let me know in the simplest terms that I failed. I'm glad I was wrong."

She smiles, "I see great things in your future Clark."

He nods and turns around, "You have no idea," he mumbles to himself.

Next stop for Clark……the Torch. Chloe and Lana should be there.

Chloe and Lana come walking down the stairs, and then towards the Torch. Chloe starts complaining. "This is how I see it; Homecoming is for jocks, Graduation is for parents and Prom is the right of passage that's for all of us. Why do we have to ruin it with a popularity contest?" They stop in the hallway.

"Excuse me, coming threw!"

"Oh, it smells like school spirit," Chloe says causing Lana to giggle a bit.

"Chloe, you might think that bashing a sacred school tradition in your tabloid rag is cool but I think it's disgusting." Dawn says as she brushes a stray hair behind her ear.

"Lighten up Dawn; you'll get your throne because everyone is afraid of you and your vicious rumor mill."

"You are such the hypocrat, the only reason your picture is on that wall is because of your article."

Chloe looks at her confused, "What picture, what wall?"

Dawn motions for the wall behind Chloe, "I'd say may the best girl win but I think we both know who that is."

She looks at the wall shocked to see her picture up there on the nominee list.

"Laters," Dawn says before her and her gang leave.

Chloe can't look away from the wall.

"I guess I'm not the only one who enjoyed your article. Come on, let's go to the Torch." Lana pulls her away from the wall to the Torch.

Walking into the Torch, they see Clark sitting at the desk looking at the newspaper. Lana pulls up a chair by Clark and Chloe walks to the other side of the desk. "I don't get how the student body didn't get my article."

"Oh, they understood it, see everyone is fighting through high school so they can escape their stereotype….you're the battle cry." He said trying not to laugh.

Chloe picks up a pencil, "Clark you didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

"I may have spoken to a few people." A huge grin spreads across his face. Chloe chucks her pencil at Clark. Luckily he lifted up the newspaper to stop it from hitting him or Lana.

Lana finally gets a word in, "So Clark, what did the principal want to talk to you about?"

"Oh right, she just wanted to tell me that I am now a senior." A smile starts spreading across Lana's face. "I passed all my finals with flying colors, as she put it."

Lana jumps into his arms knocking the newspaper out of his hands, almost tipping the chair over. "Oh Clark, I'm so proud of you." Without even thinking about it, she kisses him. She captures his lips with hers very intensely.

"Ever since you came out of that coma Clark, is this all you guys do now?" There's no answer. "Fine, I'll leave you two alone." Chloe leaves the Torch.

She pulls back in need of breath. "Mm, I'm really glad we're together. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I actually have something important to ask you." Clark says getting ready for the big question. "Will you go to Prom with me?"

"I wouldn't let you go with anyone else other than me so yes Clark I'll go with you to Prom." She answers before she captures his lips once more.

The next day, Dawn and her gang come strolling into the Talon with their schedules in hand checking off what needs to be done before Prom. One of her so called friend's points out Billy Durdan is flirting with a freshman.

Dawn stomps right up to them. "Billy what are you doing, it's the day of the Prom and you're flirting with a freshman?"

"Dawn, its over, we should have been done a long time ago. I'm not going to stick around to be a bowtie next to you so you can show off." He said like he's been holding that inside for too long. Then he turns and leaves Dawn standing there in awe.

Dawn turns and yells, "Billy!"

He friends come rushing up, "That was harsh."

"He's yesterday's meat, I need someone new." She thinks for a minute. "Get me a yearbook."

Dawn's driving down the road looking at the yearbook. Flipping through pages, she stops on Clark Kent. She pulls out her phone, "Harmony, get me the digits on Clark Kent."

Harmony gives her some good and bad news.

"What do you mean he's already taken? Lana's his girlfriend. That can't be right. How could they already be a couple, he just woke up a few weeks ago." Since she's not paying attention, she didn't see the railing coming closer and closer.

She looks up and sees the railing, her vehicle hits it full on ad goes through the railing. Tumbling down the hill she goes. She gets thrown from her vehicle once it hits the ground. Surrounded all around her is meteor rock.

Martha Kent is driving home from work to go make dinner when all of a sudden she slams on the brakes. She looks up at her rearview mirror, "Holy crap, I'm Clark Kent's mom." Dawn said through Martha fully shocked.

After leaving the school Clark goes home for dinner and Lana goes back to the Talon. When he gets home he can hear loud music coming from his house. When he walks in his house, he sees that all the noise was coming from the kitchen where his mom is dancing to the song "La La by Ashley Simpson." It's cranked to its highest and she's singing to it as she's dancing while holding ice cream. He walks into the kitchen looking very confused so he yells to be heard over the music, "Mom." She immediately turns off the stereo. "What's going on?"

"Hi…..son," she says before eating some ice cream off the spoon.

"What's for dinner?" Clark asks confused that dinner hasn't been started yet and hoping that Dawn isn't in her body like last time.

She looks at him confused, "Dinner?" Then she realizes she's supposed to have done that. Whoops, "Oh right…..here." She hands him the ice cream, "Start with this, its really yummy."

He takes hold of the ice cream, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm great," she eyes him a bit. "I wanted to ask you, do you have a date to the prom yet?"

"Mom…..I told you I'm going with Lana." He said confused because he was sure that he had told her about it.

"What, you're going with Lana Lang!?!?"

"Ya, I just asked her a couple hours ago. She said she would go."

After that she slumped her shoulders, "Oh, well I'm gonna go." She turned around and headed for her coat.

"Mom, maybe I should drive you to the Talon." He walked up to her knowing that most likely it wasn't his mom.

"The Talon," she looked at him more confused. "Oh right, I work there. Not that's okay, I'll drive myself……laters." She walked out with her coat on, off to the Talon.

Yup that did it; this Martha Kent was definitely not his mom. Dawn is definitely back. "I better follow her to the Talon and make sure that she doesn't get into Lana and then try and kill Billy Durdan."

Dawn as Martha struts into the Talon and over hears to girls talking about her. "I'm psyched that Billy dumped Dawn. She was getting so stuck-up." One of the girls at the table said.

"I heard that he already hooked up with Sue-Ann Gardener." The other came out and said.

This causes Martha to turn around and face them, "Sue-Ann Gardener is a big fat hoe."

Lana comes down the stairs not expecting Martha to be talking to two girls, "Mrs. Kent?"

Martha turns to face Lana, "Oh, hi Lana. Shouldn't you be at school helping with the decorations? The Prom committee needs all the help they can get."

"Oh um, I'm not really up for decorating for Prom."

"Why, do you think you're so above it all?"

"No, of course not," she says wondering what's going on with Martha.

"Oh, come on, poor little orphan girl can't get past all the death in your life. I thought you were stronger then that." She says with a smirk.

Lana shakes her head, "I don't have to listen to this." With that she walks past Martha.

"Hey," she turns to grab her arm but some weird transferring thing happens. Martha stands there confused then goes and sits down at the counter.

Lana looks from Martha, to her hand to the mirror in front of her. Dawn realizes that she must have been transferred to Lana from Martha. 'This is great now I'm in the love of Clark's life's body. What an advantage. Now I can go to Prom with him for sure.' Satisfied with her look and plan she says, "Genius!"

She walks towards the door hoping to find Clark and speak of the devil, he walks into the Talon. "Lana, have you see my mom?"

"Forget about your mom Clark." She said as she pushes some free strands of hair out of her face.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. I thought it would be totally amazing if…we went to prom together." She said with a big grin on her face.

He looks at her confused, "Lana we're already going to prom together. Remember I asked you when we were in the Torch?"

"Right, then it's a date. I have to get back to the school and help set up, they're lost without me." She looks at him once more, "Laters." With that she left the Talon and drove off to the school.

Clark looks to the counter and sees his mom looking very confused, "Mom, you alright?"

"For the life of me, I can't remember how I got here." She looks back to the counter confused.

He thinks to himself, 'Oh great, I came too late. Dawn has already taken over Lana. I better get to the school before she tries to take out Billy.' "Mom, I have to go, I promise I'll explain everything later. I just have to go stop Dawn as Lana from doing something that could wreck Lana's life forever." He then speeds off out of the Talon to the school.

At school Lana comes to the end of a hallway where students are all working, "Looking great guys, that's perfect. Remember to use enough tape, too much is always better than not enough." She says to two people hanging up a sign. Then she comes across a sign. She looks at it disgusted, she rips it off, "Give me that."

"Harmony, this was supposed to be cotton candy pink, why is it sea-foam green?" She asked holding in front of Dawn's gang that's working on a sign on the ground.

Harmony looks up, "Nice Dawn Stiles impersonation." She says looking very impressed.

Her other friend says, "Ya, you've got the queen-***** control freak down pat." They both look back down at their work.

Ugh, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Where's Dawn anyway," Harmony asks.

"I have no clue and honestly we'll get way more done without her ordering us around." This causes Dawn as Lana to throw done the sign into their sign on the ground. She then walks to the corner behind her to see Billy about to go into the boy's locker room.

Strutting her way towards the boy's locker room, she says, "You worked up quite a sweat."

Before walking in he turns and sees Lana, "Hey Lana. I didn't expect to see you here decorating for the Prom."

"Well maybe there's more to me then meets the eye. I heard you got over Dawn Stiles pretty quick." She said hoping to get some answers as to why he did it.

"I couldn't stand to spend another second with her. I mean her voice was two nails on a chalkboard you know what I mean?"

"NO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN." She yelled at the top of her lungs making it sound like two nails on a chalk board. Calming herself down she says, "But I have an idea, why don't you go clean up and then we can hang out and get to know each other better."

He smiles, "I'll be right back."

He leaves and her smile fades into an evil grin. She turns and sees a floor polisher. Her emotions kick in and revenge takes over her. This causes her to rip the electrical wire from the floor polisher. She stares at it getting the best idea in her mind for revenge for what Billy did to her. She walks into the locker room.

Billy is standing at his locker, shuts it then turns to see Lana. "Lana, what are you doing in here?"

She holds up the sparking wires, "Nobody breaks up with Dawn Stiles." With that she hits the lockers with the exposed wire. She watches for a second as he gets electrocuted because his watch his conducting all the electricity.

Clark gets to the locker room just in time and pulls him off the lockers to cut off the flow of electricity. He checks to see if he's okay then sees Lana leave the locker room. Then he follows her out. "Lana, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I got to school." She says looking up at Clark hoping he knows what's going on.

* * *

**Please Review! Review's bring motivation to update. Tell me what you thought of it. :D **

**-Jenni **


	7. The End of Dawn

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I've been a little busy getting used to all my new courses this term. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 - The End of Dawn**

Chloe just hung up the phone, "That was Clark; he said Billy will be fine." She then walks over to the couch where Lana is sitting.

"I don't get it. Why would I hurt Billy Durdan?" She pondered confused.

"You wouldn't but Dawn Stiles would." She said as she sat down on the desk across from Lana.

"Dawn, the girl most likely to be prom queen," she asked wondering why Chloe brought Dawn into the picture.

"The police found her body in Saunder's Gorge, the mother load of all meteor rock."

"Oh my god," Lana stood up shocked.

"The doctors say that she's in a deep coma. Clark is there now trying to figure out more." Chloe said.

At the hospital Clark, Lana and Chloe are all standing around talking, "I wonder since we have the old Lana back, where's the new Dawn?" Chloe pondered as Harmony comes around the corner.

"How is she?" Harmony asked hoping she's fine.

"She's a little banged up and she has massive head injuries." Clark answered to Harmony.

Harmony walks past them and whispered, "No it can't be. My head was so perfect." She walks farther into Dawn's room. She looks at herself, "Ew, I…."

Harmony is cut off when a nurse walks in, "Excuse me, you can't be in here."

Harmony turns around and smirks at the nurse as she just thought of a great idea.

A few minutes later there's an announcement "Cold Blue, room 365." The nurse comes out and sees Clark, Lana and Chloe.

"Are you friends of Dawn's?"

"Yes, what's happening?" Clark asked.

"There's nothing they could do. I'm afraid she's passed on." The nurse said before she turned around leaving Clark, Lana and Chloe stunned. She turns the corner, and throws a needle into the hamper before saying, "Genius."

It's the night of the Prom. Clark had just knocked on the Talon apartment door waiting for Lana to answer it. "Coming," he heard from inside her apartment. He heard some shuffling from her apartment right before the door opened. "Clark, you're here," she said not expecting him to be exactly on time.

Clark her over top to bottom, stunned to see her. Even though he remembers the dress from his version of seeing her in it, it still stuns him. "You look…." He couldn't quite find the right word. "Beautiful," he finally said realizing that was the only word that came to mind.

"Well thank you, you look handsome as ever." She said taking in every single part of him. Looking down to his hands she notices one white rose in his hand. "Is that for me?" She said pointing to the rose.

"Oh right, yes it is. Here you go," he gives it to her. "I decided to give you a white rose instead of a red one because it symbolizes that I will always be yours, no matter what happens."

She lifts it up to her nose and takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent. "You really believe we'll be together for ever?" She looks back up to meet his eyes.

"I really do, I know we will. Not just because the letters from the future say we will but because I truly believe we will." He said as he walked closer to her.

His hands brushed against her waist, as his lips began their descent to her hers. She met him halfway, connecting their lips. All of a sudden memories she didn't recognize of them flooded her mind. She pulled away.

"What is it, did I do something wrong?" He said shocked that she would pull away so fast.

"Something strange happened as we kissed. Memories that I didn't recognize came to mind." She said as he led her to the couch.

"Like what," he asked sitting down next to her.

"Things like you going off to Metropolis after you told me you loved me, kissing you in a club in Metropolis, you getting shot by a guy named Van, helping you solve the mystery of Sarah Conroy. Things I can't explain." She turned to him for answers.

"Lana, those technically are your memories just not your. Those are the Lana from the futures memories."

"Why would I be getting her memories?" She asked hoping he knew the answer.

"Well the future notes keep saying that as the future slowly changes my memories will slowly come back. Obviously all our memories will slowly come back because look at Chloe, she had a dream of memories that are her future self's memories. So we must all get all our memories back eventually." He said really comforting her.

"You're probably right Clark, we should just let it happen because if we try to resist the future may never change and we don't want that. What ever caused our future selves to send you back in time, something bad must be going on there. We better not use this time to the best we can. We don't want what is going on there now to happen again." She stands up, her clock catches her eye. "We're going to be late for the dance." She said shocked that they had been talking for so long.

He gets up and follows her to the door. He shuts the door behind him as they make their way down to his truck, off to the school Prom.

Chloe walks in all dressed up, nervous as h*ll. Wondering whether or not she'll win prom queen. Part of her hopes she doesn't get it but there's a little piece of her that wonders just how many people really read her article and truly would vote her for prom queen. Since Dawn is out of the running, it's between her and another girl but let's face it as much as she puts into the school newspaper, she's not popular like the other girl. So it's kinda a no brainer who will win.

Everyone looks to the gym doors as Clark and Lana walk into the gym. Lana's arm is hooked around Clark's arm and they have the biggest smiles on their face. Whispers and murmurs come from the student body. Mean things like, "Ugh, why doesn't she just give up? The man has been in a coma for 2 years, maybe he wants to be with someone else." Also some nice things are said like, "Wow, I love her dress. I wonder where she got it." Or, "Mm, Clark looks amazing in a suit, no wonder Lana is here with him."

They ignore everything people are saying and go up to Chloe. As a joke, Clark bow's in front of Chloe, "Your highness, how is thee doing?"

That caused a swipe blow to Clark's shoulder, "Not funny. I'm probably not going to win anyways."

The principal walks out on the stage, "Okay, I'm going to announce your prom queen of this year."

Clark, Lana and Chloe walk closer. As they get close enough Chloe turns around and says, "Just in case I win for some reason, the tiara burning is at my place." She then turns back to their principal before even seeing their reactions.

The principal looked at the card and a smile spread across her face, "Chloe Sullivan, come on up here."

Chloe looks at Clark and Lana shocked. When she turned to go up and accept her crown, the other prom queen runner-up came up and hugged Chloe, "Congratulations Chloe." Chloe went up the stairs all giddy, leaving the girl to look off in the distance confused.

"Thank you, thank you soooo much but I have to say, this reward should have gone to Dawn Stiles not Chloe Sullivan." The crowd boo's at her and starts chanting 'Chloe.' "No, you guys this reward was meant for Dawn." The crown drowns her out by chanting louder.

Her face goes from giddy to serious, "Fine, you know what tonight is going to be a night that I will always remember and you will……never forget." With that she got off the stage and left for the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Lana asked Clark as he walked up to the girl who hugged Chloe.

"Excuse me; do you know how you got here?" Clark asked hoping that she knew or else that meant one thing and one thing only…….Dawn Stiles.

"No, actually I don't. The last thing I remember is going to the hospital to see how Dawn was but when I got there she was already gone." She said not understanding how she got there.

Clark turns and walks for the hallway, Lana followed behind, "Clark where are you going?"

He stops and is about to answer Lana when he sees his dad slowly getting up from the ground. "Oh no, it's happening again." He barely whispered. "Dad, are you okay?" He said helping him up.

"Ya, Clark I'm fine." Jonathon said feeling some pain but not much. Then he noticed Lana. "What are you guys doing over here anyway?"

"I can't explain right now, just go get some kryptonite and meet me down in the boiler room. Dawn is in Chloe and is going to try and burn down the school. I stopped her last time. Just hurry." He said about to walk, "Lana go with him and stay at the dance. I don't want you to see this."

Lana walks right up to him so they're at eye level, "Clark I watched and worried about you for 2 years, I'm not about to leave your side now. No matter what happens. I can handle it." She said staring him down.

"You are acting more and more like the Lana in the future by the day. She's more independent like you are right now." He said as a smile spread across her face. "Now come on, let's go before it's too late.

She followed him down into the boiler room and found Chloe lighting a mop on fire. "Dawn, you can't murder innocent students?" He said yelling as he walked ahead of Lana.

She turns and faces Clark, "And why not Clark? Look at what they've done to you in the past; called you names, strung you up in a cornfield, they deserve to die."

"No they don't, everyone makes mistakes. Now, put down the mop. We can talk about this." He has said putting his arms out in front as he walked closer.

"I think not," with that she tossed the mop toward the pool of oil that is spilling out of the pipe she busted earlier.

"NOOO," Clark super speeds and catches it without it falling in the oil.

Chloe looks at him confused, "How did you do that?"

"I'm not from around here," he said holding the mop.

Lana looked at him from behind and whispered, "Clark, what are you doing?" He looked back and winked.

Chloe slowly walked up to him, "Really? So this is what you've been hiding from everyone you love. Even your girlfriend over there," She pointed to Lana.

He looked back which wasn't a good idea because Chloe immediately touched his arms. This transferred Dawn's spirit into Clark. "Clark," Chloe looked at him confused as to how she got down here and why she was wearing a tiara.

Clark looks at her and grabs the tiara, "Crown's mine b*tch." He then hit her with all his might. Feeling the strength course through him he said, "Genius."

At that same moment Lana from behind yelled, "CHLOE!!!" She ran over to her side and helped her sit up.

"DAWN," Jonathon yelled coming out of the shadows behind Clark.

He turns around, "Hello Mr. Kent, do you really think you can stop me. With this power no one can stop me."

"Well unlucky for you I do know my son. Unfortunately he has a weakness. Feel this Dawn." He opens the lead box and pulls out a green meteor rock. It's starts glowing and Clark falls to the ground in pain. Lana and Chloe look at Clark scared that he could die.

"Wha…what, is….that? What…is…it…doing to…me?" He screamed out in pain, "AHHHH," as a pink spirit of Dawn comes out of him. It floats up and out of the building.

Jonathon throws the stone into the shadows of the boiler room. Then turns off the oil flow, "Clark, are you okay?" He asked as Chloe and Lana came up to check as well.

"I'm fine, is she gone?" He asked curiously as he got up on his feet.

"Ya, she's gone for good." Jonathon said.

They all are about to head back to the dance when he sees Chloe, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Clark, thanx for asking." They then all left up to the dance.

Chloe sits down at a table as Clark and Lana went out onto the dance floor. "You know, I've been dreaming of this day ever since I saw you Lana. Technically this is the second time I danced with you at this dance but to me it feels like the first. Last time you were with another guy but this time your mine, making it even more special." Lana smiled at his beautiful words.

They then began to dance the night away to the song: You and Me by Lifehouse.

* * *

**Please Don't forget to REVIEW!! It's the best thing for me to see that someone actually cares enough to leave some feedback about the story. :D**

**-Jenni**


	8. Another Letter

**Chapter 8 - Another Letter**

It's been about two weeks since Prom and Chloe, Lana and Clark are getting ready to watch a movie. Lana and Chloe are in charge of snacks and beverages and Clark just has to get the movie. He wanted to get more than just the movie but they insisted that since they were watching the movie at the Talon apartment they should take care of it. How could he argue with that?

Clark walks into the Talon apartment with the movie Lord of the Rings. Chloe had suggested that they watch it. "Okay I have the movie, are you guys all set for….." He stopped when he noticed bowls of different candy on the table in front of the couch. "Never mind, don't you guys think you got a little too much snacks? It's just one movie." Clark said as he took off his jacket and hung it up.

"Actually we've seen you eat Clark, you have a bottomless pit for a stomach. So we got enough for all of us." Chloe said looking at Clark after pouring three glasses of root beer.

Lana grabs two glasses and brings one to Clark and kisses him before giving it to him. "I would have to agree with Chloe, you do have a bottomless pit for a stomach." She said smiling as they headed for the couch.

Chloe turned off the lights and then follows and puts the movie into the DVD player and sits down with them on the couch. Probably not the best spot to sit next Clark and Lana but at least it's not a romance this time. Last time they had a movie night they watched A Walk to Remember, which was not a good idea. Thus the reason Chloe had suggested Lord of the Rings this time.

After pressing 'play movie' on the main screen the movie began.

Half way through the movie and Chloe and Lana were right, at least half to 75% of all the candy they put out was gone. Most was eaten by Clark. Bowls were stacked on the corner of the Table.

"That is total proof Clark; you do have a bottomless pit." Chloe said as he stacked one more bowl.

He looks at all the bowls, "So what if I do?"

Then all of a sudden there's a gust of wind that hits all three of them in the back of the head. They all turn to see where the wind came from thinking that a window must be open. No window was open. So what could it have been? They all thought to themselves.

Chloe turns back to face the TV and notices a letter on the table. "Hey Clark, look at this?" He turns around and Chloe gives him the letter.

He looks at it for a minute, "It looks like it's a letter from the future."

He begins to read it out loud.

_Dear Clark, Lana and Chloe,_

Right now I'm betting you are wondering what just happened. Where did that gust of wind come from? You're also probably wondering how I know what I know. Well the answers to those questions will be in this letter.

First of all we are changing what we said before. We had said that we were going to update you whenever we wanted something changed. Well something changed in the future. One of our team members has figured out a way to teleport you guys. By doing this we can send you to the day that we need something changed. Like now for instance, if you look at your phones you will realize that it is the day before Graduation.

They all look at each other confused. Chloe pulls out her phone and looks at the date. "Oh my god, the letter's right. It is the day before grad."

"What, how can it be that time already?" Lana looked at them confused. "I mean we didn't even get to see Evan or get trapped in a school because Brendon wanted everything to stay in the past. I mean what is that. Why didn't we get to do that?"

"I agree, I never got to help Clark keep his abilities under wraps when he lost his memories. It's not an easy task by the way." She said a little frustrated.

Clark looks at them confused, "How did you guys know all that? Only I should know all of that. Lana I never told you about Evan and the future definitely never mentioned him."

"I don't know; all these memories feel like they just happened. They feel like my memories even though I never really did them." Lana said.

"It must be how this teleport thing works. When we get teleported, the memories that you were supposed to get are given to you like they really happened." Clark said.

"Maybe the letter explains it," Chloe said intrigued with what's happening.

Clark continues reading.

_By now you probably have realized that I'm telling the truth. It is the day before graduation. Clark, you're probably wondering why we sent you guys to this time. The reasoning for that is that we need you to get all three of the stones of power. If you don't a key player in our future team who put this plan into motion won't be here. Then all you're memories from the future will slowly fade and the future will most likely end up the way it currently is. We can't let that happen._

We have an idea as to where the stones are, so you should be able to find them and combine them to create the Fortress of Solitude. Jor-el, your father is that key player in our plan. He needs to be there. His technology is what we used to send you to the past. Without him our plan will never be and the future of this planet will most likely end at the hands of Lex Luthor.

I, like everyone else on this team won't let that happen. So we are going to tell you where to look for the stones of power. We're pretty sure Lionel and Lex each have one, and the third well we're not quite sure where that one is. There was speculation that it is still in China but from the information that we have collected it's not.

We have done some massive reconnaissance with our man in the past and from what he has told us it's not in China. He says that a girl that we know and you know Clark has the stone. Apparently she found it while doing work with her father. Right now she is in Kansas looking for someone. The problem is we don't know who she's looking for. So we can't exactly tell you where she is and where to find her.

I guess we could tell you who you're looking for. That way you have some chance of finding her. The person you are looking for is……

Clark stops reading when they hear a knock at the door. Chloe gets up, "Who could be at our door at 11 o'clock at night." She said a little frustrated. She opens the door and looks at the person surprised. "Lois, what are you doing here? And how did you get into the Talon?"

"Nice to see you too Chloe, that's not the way to greet your cousin you haven't seen in a couple days." She said walking into the apartment.

"It's been more like years not days." Chloe said shocked that Lois didn't know that.

"Uh, Chloe I just saw you like two days ago." They all looked at her confused. "Remember, that guy Brendon turned us into statues in that fake Smallville High School."

Lana looks at Clark and whispers, "How does she know that?"

"She was there. What I'd like to know is what is going on? That's what happened in my version of this year not what happened in this version." He said whispering back.

Lois noticed them whispering, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She said walking closer to them when she noticed something about them. "And why are you guys holding hands and sitting so close together? Lana, what about Jason, your boyfriend?" She asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Jason? I don't know a Jason. Clark's my boyfriend, ever since he came out of his coma a couple weeks ago." Lana said looking at Lois confused.

"A coma, Clark, he hasn't been in a coma. What are you talking about?" Lois asks fully confused now.

"What am I talking about? What are you talking about?" Lana said getting very annoyed.

Lois is about to response when Clark cuts in, "Hey, no need to get into a fight here. It looks like everyone is a little confused here. I can help to explain."

Lois slumped down in a chair and crossed her arms, "You better Smallville because I am very confused."

Chloe walks back and sits down next to Lana and Clark as Clark starts to talk, "Okay I think I know what's going on. I think that the future needs Lois somehow and so they gave her memories of what happened in my version this year to her. That's probably why you guys all of a sudden received memories of this year too. Lois is important somehow, I just can't figure out why."

Lois sits up, "Wait, are you saying that the future gave me my memories. So what really happened during this past year wasn't what happened, like somehow it's an alternate universe."

"In a nut shell yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. See a couple of weeks ago as Lana said I came out of a coma that I've been in for 2 years. Lana and Chloe live here in the Talon apartment and Lana and I are dating. In your version, a couple times Lana was possessed by a witch named Isobel; Jason is dating Lana and like normal, crazy things keep happening in Smallville." Clark finished saying.

"Clark, that doesn't exactly explain why I had this weird feeling that I had to come and talk to you, I went to your house but you weren't there. Something told me you were here so I came and what a shock you are here. Explain that to me." She said waiting for an answer.

"I don't have an answer for you for that, I don't know why you were drawn to me for some reason. That's a complete mystery to me." He said.

Lois thinks for a moment, "Hey, how do know that the future is what gave me these memories?"

Clark quickly thinks of something. He thinks to himself before answering, _okay I'll tell her about the letter but that's it._"Well we've been getting these letters from the future, we don't know how but we just keep getting them. They tell us things that we're supposed to do."

"Oh really, can see these letters." Lois asks politely.

"Uh, we don't have any on us right now. I mean we just came here to watch a movie, why would we carry around letters." Clark said trying to get her to stop asking.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just go back to the Kent farm and get some shut eye." Lois said as she headed for the door.

"Hey Lois, what if my parents don't know who you are? What are you going to do then?" She turned just before the door.

"Smallville, I talked to your parents when I went to your house earlier. They know who I am." With that she opened the door and left.

"Okay, that's was definitely weird," Chloe said.

They all laughed a bit. "I would have to agree with Chloe on that." Lana said.

"So should I finish this letter since Lois is now gone?" He asked them.

"Minus well, we kinda need to know who has the last stone if we want the fortress of solitude to exist." Lana said.

"Okay, here we go." Clark begins reading it again.

_I guess we could tell you who you're looking for. That way you have some chance of finding her. The person you are looking for is Lois Lane. She has the stone._

Until next time this is your future selves signing off:

Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, Jor-el, Unknown, Unknown and Unknown

They all look at each other, when Clark speaks, "So that's why they gave Lois her memories back."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please remember to review, leave comments/feedback, it always give motivation for me to update if there are reviews. :D**

**-Jenni**


	9. The Sleeper

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 - The Sleeper**

"What are we doing in China dad? I mean seriously I just learned how to speak Japanese. Why do we keep going to different Asian countries? First we went to Korea, then the Philippines, then Japan and now China. What's going on?" She said as she followed her dad to who knows where.

"Oh Lois stop your complaining. Why couldn't you be more like your sister Lucy? She would be more than willing to roam the reaches of all these places, all you do is complain." He stated turning to face her with his glaring eyes.

Lois stops dead in her tracks. "Ok fine, but you never answered my question. What are we doing here for?"

The general turned and continued walking, "It doesn't concern you so you don't need to know."

"It doesn't concern me, are you serious!?!" She says getting angry for being out of the loop yet again.

"Quit it Lo, if it concerned you I would have told you but it doesn't." He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the temple in front of him. Lois continued complaining behind him as he looked from the map to the temple. "The symbols match, this must be the place I've been searching for," He whispered so that Lois couldn't hear.

"Oh my god, now you're ignoring me, what will be next?" Her eyes finally noticed the temple in front of them. "Wow, that's big." She said as her dad began to move again, "Hey wait up."

"Keep up Lo; I thought that military training taught you to be on top of your surroundings. We need to move before someone finds out we're here." He said moving fast.

"What do you mean? No one knows we're even here." She looked up at the symbol over the door. "Hey, that symbol looks familiar," she barely even whispered.

All of a sudden a huge gust of wind knocked her down as if a big guy had hit her. She bashed her head on the pavement leaving a huge gash right above her left eyebrow. Her hands also bled from hitting the ground so hard. "GEEZ that hurt like…" she was cut off by her father wrapping his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, someone will come if you don't be quiet." He said holding her mouth. "Are you done screaming?" She nodded and he released his grip.

She slowly stands up, wincing at the pain felt by the gash above her eyebrow. "I think I need a doctor."

"Lois, you'll be fine." He said not really caring what his daughter is feeling. Only one thing was on his mind. Find the treasure that this temple holds inside.

After trying to wipe the blood off her hands she walks in after her father. "Lois you search outside and I'll search in here, okay?"

"But dad, I'm already in here." She complained some more.

"I said go, now go." He commanded as if she was one of his men.

"Fine," with that she left to go back outside.

Walking around outside she finds a nice tree to sit by while she tries to bandage up her cut above her eyebrow. Slowly she sat down on a rock. "Oh crap, I left the first aid kit in the truck. Now what am I going to do."

All of a sudden that gust of wind came again, but this time Lois was ready for it. She quickly got up and planted her feet in the ground so that she could hold her balance. Then there was a blinding light coming from the ground. It made a symbol in the ground. One she didn't recognize. It looked like a square with two circles in the middle. The ground began to open up and something came out of it. It was a horse.

"What is that?" She said as she felt the wind die down. Instinct kicked in and she picked it up and looked at it for a minute when all of a sudden it became extremely hot. She flinched from the instant pain and dropped it. It smashed on a rock on the ground revealing a stone. A stone that had a symbol engraved on it. The symbol that she had just seen on the ground before the horse came above the ground.

She picks it up and looks at it before an array of images flash through her mind. It felt like a movie in fast forward. When they stopped she fell on her butt and looked around confused. "Where am I? How did I get here? Why does my head hurt and why are my hands all bloody?" Confusion encompasses her. Looking to her right she sees a stone on the ground. "That looks important." She grabs it and heads off to find the general.

"Hey dad," she calls out.

There the general stands looking confused as he stands outside the temple. "Dad, what are you doing?"

He shook his head, "I don't know how I got here. Do you know how we got here?"

She placed the stone in her pocket before answering, "I have no idea, so I think we should go back to Smallville. I mean I don't know how we got teleported from there to here. This just doesn't make any sense."

He nodded in agreement as they headed off towards the airport.

Once on the plane, the medics went straight for Lois because there was a lot of blood on her clothes and hands. After they cleaned off all the blood, they examined her and found that there was no sign of any injury that could have caused so much blood. "Lois, how did all this blood get onto you?" One of the medics asked questionably.

"It's because of the cut…." She looks into a mirror and sees that there is no cut. "That's strange I could have sworn there was a cut above my eye." She said surprised not to see one.

"Well there isn't one anymore," the medic said as he packed up his supplies.

She looks into the mirror once more before looking back out at the sky. Resting her head on her hand, she looks out the window. _I wonder what happened to the cut. What could have caused such a gash? I wonder why we were teleported to Shanghai. It just doesn't make any sense. I know that Smallville does some weird things but there is no way he got me and my father to China without either of us knowing. There's just no way. So what else could explain this phenomenon?_ She thought to herself.

Slowly she fell into a deep slumber. Sound asleep, a dream begins in her mind. Now normally she has dreams of cute men or her on some crazy adventure. But this, this dream amazed her. She never knew that she could dream up something like this. It felt so real, almost like it was really happening.

~Dream Sequence~

_"Clark, what's happening?" Lana shouted above all the noise the earthquake was causing._

"I think Lex is launching another missile. We better go." He looked at Lana before they were off to the Talon to grab Chloe.

Opening the door they see Chloe printing off some papers. "Chloe, we have to go now. I think Lex's next missile is coming straight for Smallville. We need to get out of here." Clark shouted.

"Just a sec, I've almost got everything we need." Chloe said printing off the last of her papers. The she grabbed her laptop and both Lana and Clark grabbed a box filled with papers and schematics of their plan.

They jumped into Clark's truck and left for the Kawatche caves. Once there, they placed the key into the slot and were transported to the Fortress of Solitude. When they got there, they set down all the boxes as Chloe pulled out her computer.

Surprisingly enough Jor-el had figured out a way to create an environment that normal humans like Lana and Chloe could survive in, up in the North. It wasn't easy but for their plan to work, Chloe and Lana needed to be there. They combined with Clark to create the plan.

Jor-el pulled up a screen as they all watched Smallville explode into nothing. A tear trickled down their cheeks, "Kal-el……I mean Clark, Lana and Chloe if this plan works you won't have to worry about this ever really happening. So there is no need for tears."

"Right," Chloe said as she pulled herself together and went back to typing on her computer.

"Are we almost ready to go," A man said from the shadows.

Chloe answered saying, "I think so; I just need to put the last touches on this program before Jor-el can load it up into his system. I need it to be perfect. We don't want something to happen to Clark."

Lana and Clark were standing near Chloe as they looked over the schematics and papers they had brought from Chloe's apartment in the Talon. "Hey Chloe," Lana looked over at Chloe. "I think you messed up here." She said pointing out the mistake to Chloe.

She looks it over, "Lana, good thing you noticed that. Clark would have been sent back way too far. Then we would have been screwed." She types a few more words. "Okay, I think I'm done." She said feeling like she made a huge accomplishment. "Jor-el, do your magic and put this program into your system."

A blinding light concentrated its power on Chloe's computer. After the blinding light faded, her computer went black. "It is done, now I will need to transfer this information onto a crystal. It will only take a few seconds."

"Good because I am getting so bored, "a woman said from the shadows near two men. "When are we going to end up in the past again?"

Lana turns to the three of them, "You all know what you are supposed to do when you are in the past right? You guys are going to be the only ones that will remember everything. Well that is what you need to know anyways, besides Clark who will know everything except for this day. That is until the time is right, he won't know anything about this day or much of the future as we see it now."

The man on the left of the woman said, "Yes we do, I'm supposed to protect you and Chloe from all danger while Clark in his coma. That won't be a very easy task since you two get into a lot of trouble in 2 years from what I can remember, anyways."

The woman in the middle says, "And I'm going to be a sleeper, I won't remember anything until you guys activate me. Not to mention you guys will only give me as much information as needed when I need it." She said with a huff.

The man to her right said, "And I will be keeping my eye on Lex Luthor. If he steps out of line in any way, I will inform you guys to tell the past of yourselves to change something. Hopefully you will change it for the better good and not make it worse."

"Good, you all have your missions; I guess we better get underway." Jor-el bellowed from up above.

Clark turned to Lana, "I promise Lana, that in the past I won't ever hurt you again from the time I wake up to when we get to this point. All that pain you went through won't happen this time around…I promise with all my heart." He said staring right into her hazel eyes.

"I know you will Clark; I trust you just like you trust me." With that he captured her lips in his for a kiss of a lifetime. Hoping that this won't be the last time he kisses her. Hopefully he will convince the Lana and Chloe in the past to help him with his quest to change the future.

~End of Dream Sequence~

Lois was startled as she felt a big jolt back as the plane had just landed on the ground. "Woah that was some dream, I never have dreams that good. Good thing Lex isn't that evil to do something like that." She yawned and stretched as the plane came to a complete stop and opened its door so Lois and the General could get off.

Little did Lois know, but the dream she just had was a glimpse into the future.

* * *

**A/N: So there's Chapter 9. Make sure to Review. :D**

**-Jenni**


	10. More Revealed

**Chapter 10 - More Revealed**

It's the day of graduation, a day where everything is supposed to be happy. I mean you're graduating it's supposed to be fun. You'll hang out with people that you won't see again. Spend time with that one person you've always thought could be a great friend but never took a chance to find out if they could be your friend. It's the day when everything ends. All the bad memories are erased and all the good ones are cherished.

For Clark, Lana and Chloe they will never know what it's like to graduate with their high school class. Their mission/plan is too important to take a day off and go to grad. Finding Lois and getting back the stone was their only thing on their minds. Not to mention trying to find a way to get the stones from Lex and Lionel.

Finding those and uniting them all was the only thing that mattered. Nothing was more important than saving the world.

Chloe sat at her computer in the living room of the Talon apartment while Clark and Lana brainstormed where Lois could be. I mean they knew she was at the Kent's but if she left where would she be? That was the question on their minds.

Three knocks were heard at the door. "Strange, who could it be now?" Clark said aloud before getting up to answer the door.

He opened the door and there stood a man holding a little box and a clipboard. "Can I help you?" Clark asked.

"I have a package for a Clark Kent." The man stated figuring that the man standing in front of him was most likely Clark Kent.

"I'm Clark Kent." Clark said a little confused as to who would be sending him a package.

The man hands the clipboard and a pen to Clark, "Here, sign on the line."

After signing the clipboard, the man gives Clark the package an turns to leave. Clark looks at the package curiously before walking into the apartment and shutting the door.

Lana and Chloe walk up to him as he makes his way to the counter. "What do you think it is Clark?" Chloe asks.

"I don't know." He opens the box ever so carefully just in case it's something breakable. "This can't be." Clark barely whispers as he looks into the box.

"What? What is it?" Lana asks worried that it's something bad.

He makes his way to the couch and sits down. "It's two of the stones."

"What?" Chloe asks confused. "It can't be." She walks over to Clark and takes the box. Sure enough, inside the box lay two of the three stones of power. She collapses on the couch next to him, Lana on his right.

Lana takes the box to look, when she notices a note underneath the stones. "Hey, Clark there's a note here." She hands it to him.

"It must be a note from the future." He opens it to find that there's something different about it. "The font's different. It might not be from the future."

Clark goes ahead and reads it:

_Dear Fellow Teammates,_

I know it must have been a surprise when you found out the box contained two of the three stones. I figured it would make it easier for all of you to not have worry about trying to figure out how to get the stones from Lex and Lionel.

Don't worry, Lionel with or without the stone will still be Jor-el's human form. When he needs to take human form Lionel will be the one he will take over.

At first I wasn't going to do it, but then I realized I'm in the past to help you. My main purpose is to watch Lex Luthor but I figured helping you once won't do much. It wasn't that hard either. Stealing them from Lex and Lionel really was very simple. I know what you're going to say Clark, stealing is bad but I think in this case it was an exception.

I think I'm giving too much away as to whom I really am, that's okay though. I know you know who I am Clark, so I don't think it really matters. Not to mention I signed my name at the bottom so it really shouldn't matter how much I tell you about me.

If you need anything else, except for answers about the future, I'm just a call away. I live exactly where I live when you met me in Metropolis. You know up in the clock tower. Call me, see me, it doesn't matter to me. Just keep me in the loop. All I get to do is keep Lex in line.

Sincerely your friend,

Oliver Queen aka The Green Arrow

"Wow, so Oliver Queen is one of the seven. I should have seen that coming." Clark said after finishing the letter. He looks over at Lana and Chloe and they both look zoned out. "Guys, are you okay?" He asks concerned.

No answer from either of them.

"What's going on?" He gets on the ground eye to eye to Lana. "Lana, snap out of it." He waves his hand in front of her eyes.

Nothing happens.

He gets in front of Chloe and does the same.

Still nothing happens.

"What's going on? I don't get it." He slumps down on the couch between them when he hears a voice.

_"Kal-el, my son, you have to go on. Get the stone from Lois; unite the three stones of power. If you don't, you're friends will stay like this forever. This seems harsh I know, but that's the way it is._

The meteor shower that brings the minions of Zod is coming; you have to join the stones to create the Fortress of Solitude. Without that we won't be able to create the plan you are trying to complete.

Do that and you will not only save your friends but also complete one aspect in making this plan complete.

Before I go son, I have left a bracelet to the Phantom Zone in your pocket. I know you know of it. It's the one that Zod used to trap you in the Phantom Zone. You need to place it in a place so that the black ship flies right into it. We can't have Brainiac on this planet again.

At this very moment in the future he is trying to convince Lex to blow up the Fortress of Solitude. If he succeeds our plan and all of you will die. Life as we know it will surely end. We can't let that happen.

You are our last hope. Now go!"

Clark feels in his pocket and pulls out the silver bracelet that was used on him by Zod to trap him in the Phantom Zone. After picking up the stones and putting them in his other pocket he hears screaming and a huge bang. Quickly he gives Lana a kiss and tells her he'll save her. He walks to the door, looks back once more and runs out the door out of the Talon to see what's happening.

A meteor had just taken out a car down Main Street. Luckily no one was injured. Thinking back he remembers where the ship had landed. Lander's field is where it landed. "I have to beat it to the ground." With that Clark was off.

He gets there and sees a speck coming down from the sky. "Is that it?" He says to himself.

It's getting closer and closer by the minute. Finally he has a visual, it is the ship. "Okay, how do I aim this properly, do I just throw it and hope that the ship get sucked in or do I wait until I know for sure it will go in?"

Time's ticking, what is Clark going to do?

It seems close enough; it looks as though it's going to crash into him. He takes a chance and throws the bracelet. He watches as it opens up. It creates a huge opening to an abyss of evil, to the phantom zone. The same place that he would have been held in had this ship landed on Earth.

Luckily for him, he has the power of good on his side. And from the looks of things the power of good takes another one in the battle against bad as the black ship flies into the phantom zone. It closes up and flies into space.

A smile spreads across Clark's face, "Well that's one down, one to go. Now all I have to do is find Lois."

He super speeds to the Kent house to find no Lois or parents for that matter. They must have gotten out this time. Then again there was no Jason this time around. Back on the path he goes, running down the dirt road to his house only this time he's going away from the house. Hopefully he can find the many vehicles trying to leave the town of Smallville so that he can find Lois.

Looking ahead he see's the red pick-up truck. "There they are." He says inside to himself. Slowing down he walks up to the pick-up truck hoping Lois was with his parents. He gets to the door and finds no Lois.

"Mom, dad, where's Lois?" He asks panicked. "I need to find her. Do you know where she is?"

"She said something about going to the Kawatche Caves earlier." Martha said right before Clark bolted away without even saying another word.

"I think that boy is getting faster by the minute," Jonathon says to lighten the mood.

As Clark is running he says, "She better be there or else I won't know where to look next." Once at the caves he walks in to find Lois standing in front of the cave opening that leads to the portal to the Fortress of Solitude. "Lois, there you are. What are you doing here for?"

"I'm supposed to be here." Lois says as she turns to face Clark. Looking at him with determination she says, "You see last night I had this crazy dream. I never understood it for a minute until all these memories came back to me. Now I understand it perfectly. I know you know what I'm talking about Clark. And I know you want me to tell you what I know but I can't. You're supposed to learn on your own. I can't help you."

Clark takes a step forward, "You mean to tell me that you're one of the seven that came back to help me. You and Oliver did?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Clark except Oliver and I aren't the only ones that came back to help you. See Oliver came back with all his memories of the future so that he could keep a close eye on Lex Luthor. You know make sure he stays in line. That way if Lex does something wrong Oliver can relay it to the team in the future and get a message to you three to change it.

Whereas I'm a sleeper, I only get the memories I'm supposed to get so that I can help you along the way. That's why I'm kind of confused as to why I got all my memories back over night. There must be something wrong in the future."

Steps closer to him and hands him the stone she has, "Clark you need to unite these stones now. We need to get to the Fortress of Solitude now. Jor-el should know what is going on."

Clark looks at her confused. He grabs the stone from her hand and walks past her through the cave opening to the platform. Right before he places the stones he looks back at Lois, "Lois, I would stand back if I were you. Last time Chloe was standing to close and was sucked up north with me. So unless you don't want that to happen to you too I would stand back."

She steps closer, "Smallville, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"Okay, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." He places all three stones in their right places. They all light up, first each their separate color then a blinding bluish-white light. Before they unite and floated above the platform. "Lois, grab my hand." She finds his hand before he grabs hold of the floating unified stone.

A blinding light engulfs both of them. Before they could even realize it, they were up north. Without even thinking Clark chucks the stone where it's supposed to go so the Fortress is created.

Clark and Lois stand there and watch as the Fortress of Solitude is built right before their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: There's only 3 chapters left. I'll eventually get them up here. Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter. Reviews abou the chapter content always give me motivation to update.**

**-Jenni**


	11. Evil Is Taking Over

Chapter 11 - Evil Is Taking Over

Minutes later, the Fortress is built. With no hesitation both of them walk into the fortress of ice. Lois walks right up to the crystal console and pulls a few crystals.

"Lois, what are you doing?" He says as he tries to stop her.

She turns to him and glares, "Back off Smallville, I know what I'm doing!"

"How would you? You've never been here before…" After a minute of thinking, "Or have you?"

After placing the crystals in a different order on the crystal console it starts to become warmer. "Oliver was the one who approached me to join you're team of six to bring down Lex. At first I thought the whole thing was just one big joke but when he brought me here, my initial reaction was totally changed. I had to believe him, especially after Jor-el told me of you're planet. After that- -"

Lois was cut off by Clark, "Wait a minute, you talked to Jor-el?"

"Yes, he was the one who showed me how to do this." She said motioning to the warmth now in the Fortress.

"If we're part of the same team then why didn't you come to help until now?" He asked a little confused at the situation that's unfolding around him.

"I'm a sleeper. The future was only supposed to give me the information needed to help you at certain times. In a way I was like you. The only problem is I have all my memories back. I got them all in one night. Which is why I came to the caves hoping you would bring the other stones so that I could get here to find out what is going on in the future." She pulls out another crystal.

"What are you doing now?"

"Well I'm trying to figure out how to communicate with Jor-el. He should be here."

Without hesitation Clark yells, "Jor-el, I need to talk to you."

Instantly Jor-el's voice booms from the fortress walls. "I hear you my son. What is it that you need?"

"What is going on in the future, Jor-el?" Lois yells as she puts the crystal she is holding back into the console. "I gained all the memories of the future in one fall swoop. I wasn't supposed too. What's happening there?"

"Kal-el did you or did you not destroy Milton Fine like we asked?"

"I did, I went to the area where the black ship was to land and threw the Phantom Zone ring at them. They went straight into it. Why, is he still alive in the future?" He asked concerned.

"No, he is not. He vanished just like we had hoped. The only problem is that, it's gotten worse. The future is in more chaos then it was before Fine was destroyed. We can't figure out why. Our first thought, was that you didn't complete you're mission but that didn't make any sense since there was no trace of Fine anywhere. We're thinking that - - - Wait….something's happening."

"Jor-el, what's going on?" Clark yells.

"See for yourself my son." A beam of light engulfs the room, blinding Lois. When the light dims, she sees Clark frozen in a beam of light.

Memories flash through Clark's mind. Memories he recognizes, like those of his dad or his times of hanging out with Pete and Chloe. Others he doesn't recognize. _The world around him is being destroyed, right before his eyes. By the one man he used to call his friend, actually best friend. Lex Luthor, the only difference is that he seems to be incredibly powerful. More powerful then he has ever been._

The Fortress is crumbling around them as they watch the horror happening on the screen. Lex is killing more and more innocent people. It's almost like he has no sense from right and wrong. It looks as though evil courses through his veins.

"Jor-el, what can we do? If this place is destroyed all our plans to change the past will have been for nothing and be destroyed along with the fortress." Lana asks concerned for what could happen to them if they do nothing.

"Oliver, can you and you're team do anything about this?" Jor-el asks.

He runs to his computer and checks the standing's of his team members. "Their stationed all around the world, there's no way I could get them here in time to do anything for us." He turns in his seat and looks at the unconscious Clark. "What about Clark? Can't we bring him out of the past to save us?"

"If we do that, he can't ever go back to the past again. Our chance to save the future by changing the past would be over. We can't afford to lose that chance."

"Then, what are we to do?" Chloe asks worrying that the end is near.

"Wait, hopefully, the destruction will end and we can resume our plan to change the past." Jor-el says hoping that nothing bad will happen during this time of crisis.

Suddenly an ice crystal falls from the ceiling right onto one of the computer's used to monitor Clark. Lana screams………

Clark feels sudden pain that pulls him directly out of the column of light. Falling onto his back he falls unconscious. Lois runs up to him. "Jor-el, what happened?" There's no answer, "Jor-el?"

While Lois is freaking out Clark in is mind can't figure out what is happening. He seems to be in the future in a different time. _He's in Lex's mansion. Walking into the study he sees Lex talking to a man. A man dressed in all black. Who could he be?_

He is unable to see the man because his back is facing him and he's sitting in the dark. The illumination from the fireplace is the only form of light. It does not reach the mysterious man's face. Neither does it reach Lex's but it is easy to figure out that it's Lex by his voice. Lex is sitting on his couch across from the man with a glass of scotch in hand. "Tell me this; if you were trapped in a place where no one is able to get out, then how did you escape?"

"With the help of my minions of course, they help me so that we can join forces to eventually free them and rule this pathetic planet." The man said in an evil tone.

"Rule the planet you say, and how would we do that?" Lex asks intrigued.

"The way I always do it. You see Lex, I'm not human. I can do things that normal human beings can only dream about. So with the help of your knowledge and my incredible powers, we will be invincible, especially if we become one being."

"Are you saying I'm your vessel?"

"That's exactly what I am saying to you Lex. I'm not totally human right now; I'm more of a ghost. I need someone to be a vessel for my powers and after watching you do your work. I think you will do. At first I was going to just take you over but after seeing you do the things you do, I think we would do much better working as a team. Don't you think?" He chuckled a bit.

"How do I know you're not just going to take me over?"

"You don't, now I could say, you just have to trust me, but let's be realistic Lex, we're evil. No one trusts the evil." He says actually sounding truthful.

"You do have a point Mr.….. I'm sorry I never got you're name?" Lex said leaning more into the light.

"No mister needed, you can call me Zod, Lex."

"Zod, I like it. When will you be taking me over Zod?" Lex says very satisfied at meeting a new ally.

"The sooner the better, I'm running low on energy."

"Bring it on Zod, I can take it?" Lex says assuring Zod that his body can take on the power that he has.

Without another word Zod's ghost-like appearance enters Lex's body in a flash of light. Lex yells out in pain as Zod's power fills his every being with strength, speed and most of all evil.

Clark jumps up, "It's Zod. He's the one doing all of this." He says trying to catch his breath after seeing something like that.

"Clark, you're okay. That's good, I almost thought you died or something." She says getting up from the floor as he did.

He walks over to the crystal console and switches two crystals. Standing there frozen he tries to listen for something when he is interrupted. "Smallville, did you hear me?"

"Shhh Lois, I'm trying to listen for something." He switches another crystal.

"What are we listening for?"

"Lois, be quiet. I can't hear anything if you're constantly talking!"

She crosses her arms in a huff, "Fine."

Finally he hears something, a voice. It's very quiet but it can be heard. "Clark, can- - - you - - - hear - - - me?" A familiar voice asks.

"Yes," he yells back. "I know who has been causing the chaos in the future."

"Who is it?"

"It's Zod. Somehow I cut into a memory of Lex's when he met Zod. Zod took over his body like last time. The only difference is that they're sharing the body, using each other's knowledge to take over the world."

"It makes - - - a lot of sense - - - that it's Zod and Lex and - - - not just Lex. There's no way - - - Lex by himself - - - could have done all the things done - - - today." The same voice said.

"I'm getting a lot of static on my end I can't hear you very clearly. What's happening on you're end?" Clark asks.

"We're trying to get - - - everything - - - online. Just wait - - - a minute." A few minutes later the voice comes back. "Okay, I think I fixed it. You should be able to here me more clearly."

Now he can tell who the voice belongs to, "Chloe? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. We took a lot of damage here but we're slowly bringing everything back online. Don't worry everyone's alright, even you. We were worried that you had died or gotten lost in the past somewhere."

"Why would you think that?" He asks confused.

"One of the computers attached to you was struck by an ice crystal. I guess that would explain how you ended up seeing that Zod is the main one behind all of this. Somehow what was happening here knocked you into someone else's memory instead of just your own. At least you came back. Being stuck in Lex's mind wouldn't have been very good."

"Maybe I can go back there and try to stop him from the inside out?" He says thinking he's figured it out, the ultimate plan to take down Lex.

"Clark you can't, we don't even know how you got into his mind. Plus, if you try to attempt it might just kill you instead and then our plan would be over. Planet Earth would be destroyed. We can't let that happen. That's why you need to continue on. Find out what's going on. Join up with the rest of the group and figure out what to do. We'll send out a signal to Oliver and the others to meet you and Lois here."

"What about Lana and Chloe, how will they get here? They were in some kind of trance when I left them. Are they going to be okay?"

"Yes, Lana and I from the past are completely fine. At this moment we from the past are making our way to the Kawatche Caves as we speak. Clark, meet them there, so they can get to the Fortress of Solitude."

By exchanging a crystal, he is teleported back to the Kawatche Caves. There he finds Chloe and Lana trying to figure out how to get to the Fortress. Chloe is crawling on the ground around the platform and Lana is looking at the symbols. A flash of light engulfs the cave.

After the light disappears Clark is standing in front of them. "Chloe, Lana, you're okay?"

Lana runs into his arms. "Of course we're okay Clark. Why wouldn't we be?"

"When I left the Talon, you two were in some sort of trance like state. I didn't know what to do. So I did exactly what Jor-el told me to do." Clark sets Lana back down on the ground.

"What did you have to do?" Chloe asks confused.

"Well I …." A combination of wind and light swarms them. When the light finally disappears they are in the Fortress.

"What happened?" Lana asks. "I feel strange. I feel like I've been here before…many times. Wait, where did all of our equipment go?" Lana wonders around looking for something that isn't there.

"What equipment Lana?" Clark asks concerned that she might have lost her mind during the time that Jor-el had her in that trance.

"The equipment that Chloe, you and I set up for our plan. We needed Earth technology combined with Jor-el's knowledge to send you to the past."

"Lana we're still in the past. You must have gotten all you're memories back when we came through the portal to the Fortress of Solitude. Chloe did all you're memories come back too?" Clark asks looking at Chloe.

She nods, "I think so, probably. It would make a lot of sense seeing as I remember the Talon being destroyed as we made a run for the Fortress. And that didn't happen here. So I would say, yes I do have all my memories. At least up until sometime after you were sent to the past."

"Yes, that's how much we let you two have because what's been happening here should not be sent back. From here on, you should be creating your own future." Chloe from the future says.

"What will happen when the future starts changing? Will we just forget what's currently happening?" Lana asks.

"In a way, yes you will. You will remember as much as you want. See in your timeline, this plan that we or you would of created will never happen if you guys change the past. So the only memory that you will have of this plan is of us making it. It won't be your own. It's our memory, your future memory. As great of a plan this is, we would rather live a normal life, instead of having to worry about the planet's end. That's why we came up with it. To change what has already happened. To do that we needed to join forces." Chloe from the future explains.

"She's right, we had to join forces." A voice from behind Clark, Lana, Chloe and Lois says. "I guess I didn't keep a close enough eye on Lex. If I had this might not have happened." Oliver said.

"Oliver, Zod becoming part of Lex hasn't happened in our time yet. You had no way of determining it to happen. You can't blame yourself." Clark said trying to make him not feel so bad about the current situation.

"So, who else are we waiting for? Isn't this it?" Chloe asks.

A thin sheet of ice pulls down from the ice ceiling and Chloe from the future appears on a screen in front of them. "There that's better now I can see you and you can see me. The person you are waiting for should be there soon. I hope. He's probably flying in."

Clark runs out of the Fortress and looks up in the sky. He sees a red light streak across the sky. "It can't be…can it?"

The man sees Clark and lands in front of him. "What are you waiting for Clark? We have to get inside to figure out what to do with this problem." Martian Manhunter says.

"How do you know what's going on J'onn?" Clark asks following him into the Fortress.

"Chloe informed me in the signal. Now come on we have to hurry. We don't know how much longer the future can hold on."

With that they run into the Fortress, not wasting any time.

* * *

**A/N: 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! What'd you think? Please Review. :D **

**-Jenni**


	12. The Past Is The Future

**Author's Note: I've changed my Pen Name from addexclana to SVfirenity, just so you know. I'm a huge fan of the shows firefly/Serenity thus the name firenity. And then as you know this story is Smallville (SV). ****This isn't the last chapter. There is one more, which I will post soon. **

**I have more Fan Fics that I am currently writing but remembering to post for this story is getting in the way so I'll post the last chapter very soon, maybe tomorrow. I'm hoping that eventually I will get enough chapters to post my new stories. I have a new Smallville (Clana story), a Gossip Girl (Dan/Rachel story) and a Firefly/Stargate SG-1 (Mal/Inara story). I don't have titles for them yet and I keep changing details but I'm hoping soon I will get enough chapters to post them. **

**Anyways besides that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Make sure to leave a brief review of the chapter about what you thought of it, maybe what you liked or hated. Things like that. **

**-Jenni aka SVfirenity**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Past Is the Future

Once inside the Fortress, J'onn and Clark join the rest of the group. "Okay, everyone is here now, what are we going to do about the Zod/Lex situation?" Chloe said knowing everyone wanted to ask.

"Why don't we figure out exactly who's going to do what first and then we'll figure out what happens to them?" Clark suggested.

"Okay, well I'm going to stay here. I and my future self need to make sure our connection doesn't give out again. We don't want to lose what's going on there. If we do, Clark, you could die." Chloe said very determined that she was right about this one.

Lois steps in, "I'll stay too. I may not be that great with computers but I can still help."

"Oliver and I will go to Oliver's and figure out a plan for how to deal with Lex." Clark said knowing Oliver would be up for that.

Lana walks in front of Clark, "I'm coming too." Clark is about to talk when she interrupts him. "Clark, I know what you are going to say. _It's too dangerous. I could get hurt. _Clark, with all the things Lex put me through I can handle this. Let me come with you." She said determined that he would cave and let her come and help for once.

Clark sighs, "Fine, but you have to be careful."

"I will, I promise. Plus I have you, how much more protection could a girl need."

"You do have a point there." Looking over at Oliver, "So you in?"

"Bringing down Lex is what I've been trying to do for a long time. There's no way I would miss this."

Looking at the rest of the group, "Okay, it's settled, Chloe and Lois will stay here, Lana, Oliver and I will figure out a plan to stop Zod from entering Lex and J'onn will....wait what are you going to do?" He asked looking at J'onn.

"I'll do what I always do, keep watch. If anything goes bad with Lex I'll swoop in to help."

"Just one more thing, do we even know when Zod comes to Earth?" Clark asks anyone willing to answer.

A booming voice is heard all around them, "My son, according to my database and what Chloe from the future has found out, he is to arrive on Earth in the month you call July, day 25th, this year."

"You mean he is to appear in a month?" Chloe asked crazed at how close that date is.

Clark looks at Oliver and Lana, "We have our work cut out for us. We better hurry and figure out a plan soon."

With that Lana, Oliver and Clark leave the Fortress and head for Oliver's apartment leaving Chloe and Lois with Jor-el.

"So Lois, do you have any bright ideas to keep the future in contact with us until they stop Lex?" Chloe asked knowing the answer she would no doubt get from Lois.

"Um...no but I'm sure you will come up with something, you always do." Lois said trying to make it seem like she was totally clueless when it came to anything as technical as what Chloe does with computers.

"Uh-huh, that's what I figured. Jor-el, how can I help the future stay in contact with us now?" A bright light envelops the room.

When the light finally dispersed a set of computers sat in front of them. "These should help you. I have connected them with the future so you will be able to communicate with the future and try and figure out a solution." Jor-el said.

Chloe smiles looking at the computers before sitting down and typing.

At Oliver's penthouse, Lana, Clark and Oliver are trying to figure out a solution to their huge Lex/Zod problem. What can you do to stop a ghost from taking over Lex? That was the question of the century. They have to figure it out...and soon, before it were too late.

Sitting around Oliver's table, the three of them pondered what to do next.

Oliver speaks first, "We could take Lex and lock him up in an Asylum or something. Lock him up so that Zod wouldn't be able to find him."

"That wouldn't work. Zod's a ghost so eventually he would find Lex and get through all the security and take him over anyway." Clark said. "And then Zod would bust him out."

"Well then why don't we just kill him? Then we wouldn't have to worry about Zod taking over his body or Lex coming up with some evil plan again. There would be no more 33.1 and in my opinion the world would just be a much safer place." Oliver suggested thinking it was the best plan.

"We can't do that. I don't kill people."

"You don't have to, I'll do it. I've always wanted to take him out. Then the world would be rid of evil." Oliver said hoping to convince Clark.

As Clark was about to respond Lana finally says something, "I agree with him, Clark."

He looks at her confused, "What? Why?"

"Clark you know what he did to me last year. He made me think I was pregnant. When really he was just giving me a drug to make me think I was. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be betrayed like that, to know that the person I thought loved me was tricking me the whole time? It's not a great feeling. And after everything he's done to not only me but...you. I would have figured that you would kill him. And I know...you don't kill people but Clark...Lex doesn't deserve to live." Lana said as tears came to her eyes.

"Lana, I didn't know...that you felt this way. I know he hurt you but I can't...I won't kill him. There has to be another way to stop him." Clark said really trying to convince them.

"Do you have any ideas Clark, seeing as you don't like my plans?" Oliver asked getting frustrated with Clark rejecting all of his plans.

He thinks for a minute, "There just might be a solution."

Standing outside the Luthor Mansion, Clark, Lana and Oliver stand looking at the front door. "Clark, what are we doing here?" Lana asks curious as to why they came here.

"I figure I'll give Lex a decision, he can either work with us to capture Zod or...." Clark trails off not finishing his thought.

"Or....what?" Lana asks.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that to do this I have to tell Lex the truth. I have to tell him my secret."

"You're _secret_!" Lana practically yells. "You can't tell Lex that."

"It's the only way and if he doesn't do it and he betrays us he will regret it. I'll make sure of that." Clark says confident. "Okay, I'm going in." With that he opens the door and walks in.

Clark walks up a few stairs and down a corridor or two before he reached Lex's study. "You can do this Clark, no turning back." He quietly says to himself. Then he pushes open the doors.

Lex looks up from his computer, "Clark, this is a surprise, what are you doing here?" He says as he shuts his computer.

Clark walks farther into the study, "We need to talk."

"Okay....about what?" Lex asks very curious.

Clark takes a deep breath, '_I can do this', _"You remember when you _'almost' _hit me on that bridge a couple years ago?"

"How could I not? That's the day our friendship started." He said wondering where Clark was taking this.

Taking another deep breath he looks Lex straight in the eyes, "You didn't _almost hit _me, you _did_ hit me."

Lex leans forward in his chair crossing his arms on the table. "That's not possible, if I did, you'd be dead."

"That day, I wasn't thinking clearly when I was walking across that bridge, my dad had just told me I was an--"

"Go on, what did your Mr. Kent tell you?"

'_Should I really do this? I have to, there's no other way.' _He thought to himself before answering Lex. "An alien," Lex's mouth literally and figuratively dropped and his eyes widened. "I'm from a planet called Krypton, my parents sent me to Earth to save me. The meteor rocks that you have experimented on are the remaining pieces of my planet. It was destroyed by a war, well from what I know, it was a war."

Lex began to mumble, like he was trying to saying something but just couldn't spit it out. "You---I---really? You're an alien?"

"Yes, I know for a long time you have wanted to know my secret and for years I have kept it from you."

"What makes today different?" Lex asks wondering why Clark would all of a sudden tell him his secret. He's wanted to know for years but what's different about today that makes Clark tell him the truth?

"I need your help Lex. Without it, the world will be in grave danger."

About an hour later, Clark finally walks out of the Luthor Mansion. "Clark, what happened? Are you okay? What happened in there? Is he going to do it? Do we need to worry about you're safety?"

"Lana, slow down, I'm fine. He's going to help us. I told him when we think Zod is going to appear so when he does we can send him back to the Phantom Zone. If he doesn't do as I say then he will regret it." Clark said sounding more grown up then he ever has.

Lana looks at him curiously, "Regret what? What are you going to do if he betrays us?"

"It doesn't matter." He says hoping she will drop it as he begins to walk away.

She runs ahead and jumps in front of him, "It does matter! Clark you promised you would be honest about everything from now on. This isn't being honest."

He sighs before answering, "I know what I told you, and I do promise to tell you the truth from now on, but not this kind of truth." She looks at him confused. "Lana, I want to tell you, yes, but I'm afraid that if I tell you it will change the way you feel about me. And I can't risk that. I know you've told me in the past, that nothing could ever do that but this thing I've told Lex, isn't something I'm proud of. It's not me and I would rather bury it deep inside me then tell you and risk it changing everything between us. I'm sorry."

"If that's the way you feel, then fine. I'll drop it, hoping that maybe sometime in the future you will tell me."

"Thank you Lana." He said pulling her in for a hug. "You know I love you right, I would do anything for you."

Lana pulls away, "I love you too." She leans in to kiss him deeply.

Oliver stays at this scene for a minute, "Okay, let's break it up." They both pull apart and look at Oliver. "We kind of have a world to save."

They pull apart and walk hand in hand back to Oliver's car.

One month later, in Lex's study Lex is sitting on a chair in total darkness with just the fire that's giving him some light. Clark on the other hand is hidden the other door to the study. When Zod appears, Clark is to throw the Phantom Zone Ring in to capture Zod, all while Clark super-speeds to save Lex from being sucked in.

Standing outside the door, Clark x-rays the room and sees Lex's back facing him with one of his arms supporting his head and the other resting on the arm rest.

A few minutes go by and finally there is movement, Clark turns his super-hearing on, "So we have finally met." A creepy voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Lex asks curiously.

"I'm someone who can help you take over the world."

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know your name?"

"Persistent are we but since we could be partners I will tell you my name. You can call me Zod."

With that Clark busts in the room a throws the phantom ring towards Zod. While the ring is in air Clark runs over and grabs Lex pulling him away from Zod and back over to where he is.

The Ring opens and Zod is sucked in, "NOOOOO!!!! I will get you someday K---"He was cut off as the ring closed and shot out of the window.

Clark looks at Lex, "I'm glad you choose this direction to go. Betraying me would not have been in your best interest."

"No it would not have been." Lex said not looking at Clark.

Clark left Lex and makes his way back to the Fortress to see if what they did is changing the future. When he gets there, all the computers are gone and the only one there is Lana. "Where is everyone?"

"They left. We saved the future. The only business left is between you and me."

"What do you mean?" Clark asks curiously as he walked closer to her.

"I asked Jor-el how it would be possible for us to be together. He said the only way would be if I was immortal like you. If I don't we can't be together. I mean we could be together but we wouldn't be able to have kids and I would grow old and die without you, leaving you all alone. So I asked Jor-el to make me immortal. I know I didn't wait for you but I _know_ that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for eternity." She said with emotion.

"I love you too, but are you sure." He asks worried this isn't what she wants.

"Clark, it's already been done. Now I just hope that you want to marry me because if you don't then this would have been all for nothing." She says with a little laugh at the end knowing that he does want to marry her.

He gets down on one knee right there, "Will you, Lana Elizabeth Lang, marry me? So that we can have children and spend the rest of our life together...for eternity."

"Yes, I will marry you. I've always wanted to marry you." She said smiling as he stood back up and pulled her in for a deep, love-filled kiss filled with passion.

The booming voice of Jor-el interrupts, "If you want to have kids you need to make a decision. I can make it so that your kids will be immortal like you or mortal. Which would you prefer?"

Clark pulls away from the kiss, "If we chose immortal, could they come back here with their true love and become immortal like us?"

"Unfortunately no, you see after you two leave here today, you have to destroy the Fortress." Jor-el's voice echoed.

"What are you talking about? Why d we have to destroy the Fortress?" Clark asks confused.

"Chloe and Chloe from the future realized that Zod didn't come through the exit of the Phantom Zone he came from the Fortress. They figure Fine inside the Phantom Zone figured out how to connect the Fortress with the Phantom Zone. So to truly cut Zod and his minions off you need to destroy me, the fortress. It's the only way. So again, I ask immortal or mortal?"

"Can we choose both? Like if our children fall in love could they live as a mortal and if they choose not to live immortal." Clark asks curiously. "And would they still have their powers both ways?"

"I can do that; I can make it so that if they choose to be mortal if they fall in love, they can. And if they choose to be immortal they can. One thing though, if they choose to be mortal they will lose their powers. They have to live as mortals. That's the only think I can do. I'm sorry."

Lana looks up at Clark, "Clark, it's better than nothing. I think it would be hard to watch our children die but I would rather go through it with you and you never know we may have a child who stays immortal with us." Lana said hopeful.

"Jor-el we'll do it." No answer but a blinding light does encompass them. "Jor-el---"

"My son, I have done what you asked, given Lana the ability to give your children the choice of immortality or mortality. Now hurry, you must destroy the Fortress, before it is too late."

He guides Lana to the crystal platform, "Okay, I'll send you back to the Kawatche Caves, okay." She nods. He pulls out a crystal and she vanishes in a blink of light. Before running out of the Fortress he says, "Goodbye Father and thank you."

With that he destroys the fortress using his strength and heat vision. Within a half hour the Fortress was gone, Clark evaporated the remains with his heat vision. And so he left the Arctic and headed back to Smallville where he and Lana would be married and live an eternity together. Now the Past is the Future.


	13. Eternity

**Chapter 13 – Eternity **

_Lex ponders for a moment while looking at Clark, "Why would the world be in grave danger if I don't help you Clark? I mean you just told me you're an alien, and obviously you have some kind of powers because you survived getting hit my car. So, what could the infamous Clark Kent need my help with?" _

"_In about a month, a ghost of a being called Zod, is going to come here to your study and try and convince you to join forces. If this happens, the world as we know it will end. That's why I need your help to stop him Lex. Trust me; I wouldn't be coming to you, if I thought there was another way." Clark stated making sure Lex understood what was at stake. _

"_Hmm...if I help you, what do I get in return?"_

_Clark thinks carefully before responding, "You get to..." He trails off not knowing if he should say what he wants to say. Knowing that if he says it then it will go against everything his parents taught him about dealing with conflict. _

"_I get to what Clark? Do I get to be let in on everything that is Clark Kent? Or do I only get what you just told me?" He asks curiously. _

_Clark builds up courage, "Lex, maybe in the future I'll tell you about all the things that I can do but right now you have a choice." Deep breath, "You can help me and stop Zod from destroying the world or...I will do to you the one thing that I have never done to anyone on purpose. I will kill you. In cold blood, right in front of Zod's eyes. Yes, it will make me more like you because you do kill people and I know you know that I don't kill people." Anger is building in his voice, "You have no idea what you and Zod will do in the future, it's bad. Trust me; I would have no problem sacrificing your life if you betray me. I'm hoping we have an agreement?" _

_Lex nods his head in fear that Clark might kill him now. In all of Lex's life, he's been bullied for being bald, killed countless people but never in his life did he feel scared, scared for his life. That maybe this would be the end for him. _

"_I hope so," Clark states, anger still lingering in his voice. _

_DAD_

"_What is that? Who's voice is that?" Clark asks himself._

_DAD, WAKE UP!_

Clark finally opens his eyes and sees a boy standing in front of him. He sits up rubbing his eyes.

"Dad, what are you doing? You said you were going to meet mom and me at the Oak tree, remember? That was like 20 minutes ago. What happened to you?" The boy asks Clark.

Clark takes in his surroundings, "I must have dozed off, sorry son. How about you go and I'll meet you there?" The boy looks at him sceptically. "Go, I promise I won't fall asleep again." He says waving his hand motioning for him to go.

"Okay, but if you're not there in 5 minutes, I'm coming back."

"Fine, now go, you mom is probably wondering where you are." Clark said knowing that Lana would get worried after a while.

With that, the boy runs out of there. "Wow, he's getting fast. He's only 9 and he's almost running as fast as I did in freshman year of high school."

He turns and looks at the fireplace and thinks about all that has happened since that day. To think, it's been about 10 years since that talk he had with Lex in his study. So much has gone by since then. Lex finally stopped digging into his past, now they are back to being best friends. Pete finally came back to Smallville, granted he wasn't at all impressed that so many people now know his secret but he'll just have to get used to it. Chloe and Jimmy are married with a baby girl and another one on the way. Lois and Oliver are married with a son. Oliver still prowls the night as the Green Arrow with the help of Clark sometimes. Right now, everything is going great for them. The world is safe.

A voice interrupts his thought. "Dad, mom wants to know what is taking you so long. What are you doing in here?" His son says from the doorway.

Clark turns his attention to his son, Jonathon Lewis Kent, named after both his and Lana's fathers. Granted Lewis isn't Lana's real father, Henry is but Lewis is the parent she has memories of in pictures and in videos.

"Sorry, John, my mind is all over the place. Thinking of the past, stuff like that."

John walks over and sits on the couch next to Clark, "What kinds of things are you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matters, what matters is, if we don't get going fast, your mom is going to worry. Now come, let's go." Clark says with enthusiasm as he stands up.

Jonathon jumps up from his seat, "Okay, dad I'll race you." With that he's gone in a blur knowing that his dad will catch up to him.

"Hey, you little, I'm going to get you," He says as he chases his son out the door and towards the oak tree.

Jonathon of course beats Clark there, "Yes, I beat dad! Did you see that mom, I beat dad and he's faster than me. Clark comes to a stop seconds after his son.

Lana looks up at both her boys smiling, "I did see that honey, good for you."

"Mom, can I go chase the cattle?" John asks excited he beat his dad.

"I don't think that's a very good idea John, you could get hurt. Didn't you say just last week that you hurt your arm doing that?" Lana says trying to not dampen his excitement.

He sighs, "Yah, I did but it's so much fun. And come on, just because I don't have dad's healing ability yet, doesn't mean it's not fun. Please..." He asks getting down on his knees and begging.

Clark sits down on the picnic blanket next to Lana, "Our son is just trying to have some fun, I'm sure he'll be really careful, right?" He says looking up at Jonathon. Jonathon nods his head enthusiastically.

It really is too hard to say no to their son, he's too convincing when it comes to begging, "Okay, but be careful."

"Thanx dad," He says before running into the field towards the cattle.

Lana smiles as she looks back at Clark, "He thanks you; I gave him permission."

"Ya but I convinced you to say yes," Clark says smiling the famous Clark Kent grin.

She shakes her head, "You think you're so smart."

"I know I'm smart and cute too." She shakes her head again. "Oh come, you know you love me."

"Hmm....I'm not so sure about that." She says grinning.

This time Clark shakes his head, "Funny." He leans in and kisses her. Short and sweet, but filled with emotion.

"So what were you doing at home that made our son have to go back twice?" She asks curious.

"Uh, thinking about the past and everything that's been going on since then."

"And let me guess, you've realized that you made the right choice and ended up getting everything you've ever wanted, me, right?" Lana said smiling.

"Definitely, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm glad we will be able to spend forever together." Clark says with emotion.

"Oh I know how you feel, I love you Clark Kent." She says moving to sit in between his legs.

He instinctively wraps his arms around her from behind and leans forward to whisper in her ear, "I love you too, Lana Kent."

With that they live happily ever after for...eternity.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the end of The Past Is The Future. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did writing it. Please Review. :D**

**-Jenni (aka SVfirenity) **


End file.
